


Remember Us

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt looses his memory with no hope of getting it back. Zisteau his boyfriend has to try to win his heart again. Everyone is helping him to recover from the accident, but will he ever actually recover?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written a long while ago

Zisteau's POV

"Bye Zistykinz" Vechs says

"Bye" I say with a sigh and step through my portal. 

I don't think I will be sleeping tonight, like most nights. 

I made my way through the lens and to my bedroom. I laid down on my bed. 

It has been 4 months since Kurts accident. I haven't cuddled with him or kissed him. I just sat beside him and held his hand. I missed his touch. I missed him. Now he doesn't even remember me. I don't know how I will get through it, but I will. I didn't even notice my self drift off.

I was with Kurt on the new level of the lens. It was dimly lit. I heard the quiet shuffling of feet behind me. I instantly turned around sword ready. There was a creeper not far from Kurt. I ran over and sliced it with my sword but it was to late. It blew up. I heard Kurt scream in agony, then nothing. I ended up on the ground. I looked around for Kurt but didn't see him 

"Kurt" I called out but got no response. 

I hear a loud thud. I run over to the edge to see Kurts body laying on the ground limp

"KURT" I scream and chuck an ender pearl.

I land right beside him. 

"Kurt please be ok please" I beg but get no response. 

I wake up in a cold sweat. I look at my clock it's 4:30 in the morning. I thought I wasn't going to be able to sleep. 

knowing I won't get anymore sleep I get up and head to the hospital.

"What are you doing here Z?" Doc asks when I walk in. 

"I had that dream again." I say

"Oh, well you can go sit with Kurt I guess, but be quiet he is trying to sleep."

"Ok..." I say making my way to his room. 

I close the door behind me and quietly make my way to the couch and sit down. I look at Kurt my amazing wonderful boyfriend. I wish he would remember me and us.

We had been together for almost a year. I still remember the look on his face when I told him I loved him and kissed him for the first time. All the ups and downs we went through together, he wouldn't remember. I felt tears run down my checks. He wouldn't remember our first date or our relationship in general. I hugged my knees, resting my head on them.

Kurt's POV

I wake up and look around confused. Then I remembered yesterday. I saw the guy from yesterday on the coach hugging his knees fast asleep. His face is puffy and red from crying. I wonder what's wrong.

I slowly start getting up. I put weight on my legs and they didn't turn to jelly this time. I slowly walk to the bath room not fully trusting my legs. I rinse my face off with water. It feels really good. I look at my self in the mirror. I have short brown hair and blue eyes. I can't believe I didn't remember what I look like.

I walk back into the room. The guy is still asleep on the coach. Wasn't his name Zisteau? My stomach growls and I head off to find Doc or Jsano. 

"Hey Doc" I call into his office

"What do you need Kurt?" Doc asks standing up from his desk.

"I'm hungry" I say

"Oh ok hold on." 

Doc pushes some buttons on his wrist watch thing.  
"Jsano will bring some food to your room shortly." 

"Thanks..." I motion to the thing on his wrist "What is that?"

"It's my wrist communicator. It allows us to communicate to everyone easily."

"Oh ok... By the way, the guy from yesterday, was his name Zisteau?"

"Yeah."

"Why is he in my room?"

"He came in around 4:30 and went to sit with you. He really does care about you."

"Oh, he must be a really good friend."

"Yeah he is."

I head back to my room. Zisteau is still asleep. I let him sleep though. I climb back into bed. 

"Good morning Kurt." Jsano says walking into the room with a tray of food.

"H. Thanks for the food."

"No problem." 

"Can I ask you something?" I ask Jsano

"Sure" he says taking a seat on the edge of the bed. 

"What was I like before the accident?"

"Well, you were almost always quiet unless you had some snarky joke. Or, if you were with Zisteau. You were very intelligent. You knew everything about the stars and the planets."

"What is Zisteau like?"

"Zisteau is one of the most obnoxious, amazing people i've ever meet. He loves lava and building huge builds. He's something else. The funny thing is, you and Z are completely opposite but go together so well."

"What is Zisteau to me exactly?"

".....you guys were amazing friends."

"What is Zisteau exactly?" 

"He is a zombie pig man. He was originally from the Nether."

"What is the Nether?"

"It's a fiery place without a blue sky and lakes and oceans of lava."

"Who was that guy yesterday that had the green goggles?"

"That was Vechs."

"thanks for telling me." I say, out of questions 

"No problem." Jsano says as he gets up to leave. 

I look at the clock and see its almost noon. I eat my lunch.

I see Zisteau move

"Morning Zisteau." I say

"Morning Kurt, how are you feeling?" Zisteau replies, siting up slowly.

"I'm feeling pretty good."

"That's great" Zisteau says and gives me what looks like a sad smile.

"What wrong?" 

"It's nothing, promise."

"Ok?" 

I hear a knock on the door and a guy with messy blonde hair and emerald green eyes enters. He is wearing a green shirt with a G in the middle, blue jeans, and no shoes. 

"Hi, Kurt how are you feeling?"

"Um... I'm doing pretty good. But, who are you?" I say confused.

"Oh, sorry I'm Guude, the leader of Mindcrack." The man, Guude, says

"Oh..." I reply

Guude walks over and sits a bag on the bed. 

"I stopped by your house and brought you some clothes. I thought you might like that better than those hospital clothes."

"Umm, Yeah... thanks" I say

I grab the bag and head to the bathroom to change.

I unzip the bag and pull out a neatly folded pair of blue pants. I put them on. I pull out a red tie a blue suit coat and a white button down shirt. That's odd. I put on the white button down and suit coat. I struggle with the tie but eventually get it. I pull out a pair of red converse. I also put those on. I pull out a long brown trench coat. I put that on as well. I look kinda weird but I guess this is what I wear. 

I'm about to re zip the bag when I notice a glasses case in the bag. I pick it up and look at it. I open it to find a plastic pair of 3D glasses. I close the the bag and walk back out into the room.

"Why are there 3D glasses?" I ask confused

"You used to wear those every where. I put them in there just in case you wanted them." Guude says.

"Ok..." I say but sit them on the night stand. 

I notice the way Zisteau looks at the glasses longingly. 

"I also brought your hair gel if you want it."

"Oh, um.... how did I wear my hair exactly?"

"Oh, right." Guude says and hands the bottle to Zisteau who walks over and stands in front of me. 

"You don't mind, do you?" Zisteau asks

"Go ahead" I say intrigued

Zisteau's POV

I move a step closer and put some gel on my hands. I slightly spike up the front of his hair. Its really hard to not lean in and kiss Kurt. I take a step back.

"there you go" I say fighting tears

Kurt's POV

Zisteau puts some gel in his hand and slightly spikes my hair towards the front. 

"There you go" 

"Thanks" I say and go to look at my hair in the bathroom mirror. It actually looks really good. I walk back into the room.

"could you guys leave for a few minutes please, I need some time to think." I say

"Yeah, sure" Guude says, grabbing Zisteaus arm and dragging him from the room. 

I grab the 3D glasses and go back into the bathroom. I put them on. Its weird but they kinda fit the look. I'll keep them on for now. I look so weird. I'm not used to seeing my self like this.

I go and sit back on the bed. I'm so confused. I guess me and Zisteau are best friends. I don't even really know who Guude is. I don't even really know much about this whole situation. It's actually quiet frustrating.

I walk out of my room to find Zisteau, Guude, Jsano, and Doc talking.

"Hi, guys" I say

"Hi Kurt. By the way you are allowed to go home today. Zisteau will be staying with you until you get adjusted." Doc says

"Ok. Wait where is my home exactly?" I ask. 

I didn't know I had a house

"Zisteau will show you."

"Ok" I say.

Zisteau helps me get what little belongings I have and caries the bag, Guude had given me, for me.

We stop in front of a large brick building that has a dome on the top. Zisteau walk up to the front door and unlocks it. I follow him in side. I get tackled by something and scream. 

"It's ok Kurt. that's just wolfie." Zisteau says, attempting to pull the wolf off of me.

"Wolfie?" I ask confused

"Yeah your dog."

"Oh" I say and pet Wolfie who barks excitedly at me.

"your room is down stairs. It is the one with double doors." Zisteau says and hands me the bag.

"Thanks" I say grabbing the bag and heading down the stairs. 

I find the room with double doors and walk in. There is a double bed, a dresser, and a desk with a bunch of papers and maps or something on it. I sit the bag on the end of the bed, sitting down as well.

I notice a picture frame on the nightstand. I pick it up and look at the picture. It's of Zisteau and I, we look so happy. I put it down and wipe away a few tears that had fallen. 

I stand up and head back upstairs. 

"I'm going to go on a walk." I say 

"Ok. oh, wait hold on." Zisteau says leaving the room. 

He came back and handed me a wrist COM. 

"This is yours."

"Thanks"

"I made an adjustment so there is now a map you can pull up so you know where you are."

"Thanks" I say making my way to the door. 

I notice wolfie trailing behind me. Guess he's coming with. 

"Is there a leash for him?" I ask gesturing to wolfie

"No, he will follow you. But, if he strays just whistle and he will come back. But he shouldn't."

"Oh, ok. thanks" I say and walk out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt's POV

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking away the blurriness. 

We're am I? 

I start to turn my head, but stop when a splitting pain shoots through my head.

"Kurt your finally awake!" I hear someone say. 

wait...... is he talking to me. Is my name Kurt. I can't seem to remember anything. 

"Um..... who's Kurt?" I ask my voice sounding overly rough and strange.

 

"Um... you are?" the person replies, sounding very confused

"Who are you?" I ask the person.

"I'm Zisteau." The person, I guess is Zisteau, comes into view. 

He is a decaying pig thing. What? I'm so confused. 

"Um" I say

"Please tell me you remember me" Zisteau begs with tears threatening to run down his cheeks 

"Um..... I don't know who you are...... have we meet before or something?" I say super confused

"Oh... um.... well... I'll be right back." Zisteau says he leaves the room with tears starting to run down his face. 

I stare after him, thoroughly confused. 

Zisteau's POV

I rush out of the room in tears, feeling thoroughly heart broken.

"Hey Doc" I call out, seeing him across the room.

"Hey Z, are you ok?" Doc replies in his thick German accent.

"No.... but Kurts awake." 

"That's great!!! but, what's wrong?"

"He doesn't remember me. he doesn't even remember his own name. how can I deal with my boyfriend not knowing me." I say defeated

Doc walks over and hugs me. "It's ok Z, it's probably just minor amnesia. he will probably remember everything eventually." 

"Hopefully" I manage around sobs

"I'm gonna go check on Kurt. Why don't you wait in my office" 

I just nod, unable to speak.

Doc's POV

I watch as Z walks over towards my office. he looks totally defeated. 

I send a message to Vechs using my Wrist Com

(Doc-D) (V-Vechs)

D: can you come to the hospital please Z is super upset

V: be there in like 5 minutes

D: k thanks

Vechs is the only other person beside Kurt that can calm Z down. 

I walk into Kurts room. 

"Hi Kurt, how are you?" I ask

"Um... hi. who are you.... and is my name Kurt, I'm kinda confused." Kurt says

"I'm Doc, and yes your name is Kurt."

"Ok..... who was that guy that was in here earlier?"

"That was Zisteau, he is a really close friend of yours" I say, leaving out the boyfriend part.

"Oh.... I don't remember him..... actually I don't remember anything really. where am I?" 

"You are in mindcrack. You live here. you got in an accident, and you have amnesia."

"Oh, what kind if accident?"

"I'll answer your questions in a little while, but I need to check over your condition first." 

"Ok"

I walk over and help Kurt sit up, he winces.

"What hurts?" I ask

"My head" Kurt replies

I check his blood pressure and everything else. he appears to be perfectly fine. 

"Ok, Kurt, you appear to be perfectly fine, but you still have a minor concussion, which is causing the head pain. I'll just need to take an X-ray of your leg quickly and make sure everything is in order."

"Ok..."

I quickly type a message to Jsano on my wrist COM

(Doc-D) (Jsano-J) 

D: come to Kurts room I need assistance.

J: is he awake?

D: yeah

J: k be there soon

Jsano enters the room moments later.

"Hi Kurt, how are you?" Jsano says

"Um... hi..... who are you." Kurt replies, looking confused

"Kurt, this is Jsano." I say sending Jsano a look.

"Ok Kurt, I want you to try to stand up"

"Ok" 

Kurt's POV

I slowly started to move my legs to the side of the bed. I groan as this causes a terrible pain in my head. I put weight on my legs and they turn to jelly, causing me to fall, but luckily Doc and Jsano caught me. 

"Ok we are going to move slowly."

"Ok" I say and slowly start taking steps forward. 

my legs are really weak. I wonder what happened. 

Vech's POV

I'm heading to the hospital. I wonder what it is this time. Z has been an emotional wreck since the accident.

I head to Doc's office when I enter the hospital knowing Z will be there.

"Hey Z, you ok?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"No" Z responds his eyes puffy and red from crying.

"What's wrong?" I ask sitting beside him.

"Kurt doesn't remember me" 

Wait Kurts awake that's amazing!

"He doesn't remember you?" 

"Yeah, he doesn't even remember his own name" 

"It's ok Z" I say hugging him

"No it's not. my boyfriend doesn't remember me. Us. what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know Z, but everything will be ok, I promise." 

This is bad. I can't believe Kurt can't remember anything. 

"I'm gonna go talk to Doc, i'll be right back, ok?"

A nod is all I get from Z.

I head out and find Kurt being supported by Doc and Jsano.   
Not a good time I guess I'll just talk to him later. I head back and sit with Z.

Doc's POV

I helped Kurt get on the table.  
" Just relax and close your eyes, this will just take a second" I instruct Kurt, who Nods.

"Jsano go get Vechs so he can help you get Kurt back to the room please." 

"On it." he says before leaving. 

I take the X-rays. 

"Vechs, you help Jsano and I will fill you in after I get done" I say when the door opens again.

"Ok" Vechs replies

They help Kurt stand up again. he groans in pain, which slightly worries me. when they leave I look over the X-rays. All the bones appear to have healed properly, which is really good. I head back to Kurt's room to tell him the good news.

"Kurt, the good news is that your leg is completely healed. But, you still have a concussion so you'll have to be careful."

"Ok" Kurt replies 

"Vechs can you go back with Z? I will come talk to you two soon."

"Alright" Vechs says before leaving. 

"So... what happened to me exactly?" Kurt asks

"Well, you were at Zisteau's base, the lens. Zisteau was showing you a new level he built and part of it wasn't lit up properly so a creeper spawned. Zisteau tried to kill it before it exploded, but couldn't. It blew up and you went flying over the edge of the lens plummeting a long way before landing on the ground. You hit your head in the process and broke multiple bones in your left leg." I explain.

A confused look sets on Kurt's face. "What is a creeper?"

"It is one if the mobs that spawn in the dark."

"Oh" 

I turn to Jsano, who was still in the room. "Jsano, get Kurt some pain killers and get him comfy, I need to go talk to Z and Vechs." 

"Got it." Jsano says.

I go to my office to find Z and Vechs on the coach. 

"How are you doing Z?" I ask

"I don't know" Z murmurs

"Well, Kurt is doing pretty condition wise. The leg he broke when he fell is completely healed, but he still has a concussion. And, he definitely has amnesia, though I'm not sure how bad it actually is yet."

"Will he ever remember anything?" Z asks

"I'm not sure yet, but there is hope that he will." I say

"Ok" Z says, looking defeated.

"I actually want to discuss something with you Z" 

Z nods

"I want you to stay at the observatory with Kurt until he knows his way around and his head is better, but you cannot treat him like your boyfriend, not yet at least."

"But..."

"I know you miss him Z, but we have to let him decide if he still loves you, we don't want to shock him too much."

"Fine.... I'll do it...." 

"Thanks, he will probably be allowed to leave tomorrow."

"Ok" 

Vechs, somehow, convinces Z to go home and sleep. 

I head back and check on Kurt, who is fast asleep. I go back to my office and message Guude.

(Doc-D)(Guude-G)

D: Kurt is awake

G: OMG that is amazing! how is he?

D: well.. he has amnesia. I think it's pretty bad he didn't remember anything.

G: oh. how is Z?

D: an emotional wreck

G: figured

D: I don't think we should tell everyone else yet for Kurts sake.

G: probably smart, how is Kurt doing physically?

D: Hw still has a concussion, but beyond that he's fine.

G: I'm glad he isn't really hurt anymore

D: yeah, me too. By the way I want you to stop by tomorrow and talk to Kurt.

G: okay

Tomorrow is going to be interesting. I really hope Kurt remembers.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt's POV

I look at the map on my Wrist COM, trying to figure out where I'm at. when I finally figure it out, I notice I'm in an area called spawn town. 

I walk around for a little bit, having no idea were I'm going. I stop in front of a huge building and look at my wrist COM again. I'm at city hall. I look around and see a black structure with a swirling purple substance in the middle.

A person appears from the purple substance. He has short brown hair, blue eyes, and a beard. He is wearing blue jeans, a black shirt, sneakers, and a bloody apron. The guy notices me and I'm wrapped in a big hug.

"Kurt! oh my gosh! I didn't know you were awake. I'm so glad your ok!" The guy says super excited. 

"Um" Is all I say.

Do I know him?

"You ok, Kurt?"

"Um... who are you exactly, and how do I know you?"

"It's me, Beef. Team formula one?"

"Ummm... I don't remember you."

"Oh" Beef says, looking very sad

"I'm sorry."

"Right...... well, uh..." Beef pauses for a second, stroking his beard "how are you and Zisteau by he way. I bet he was super excited you are awake." 

"Ok.... I think. I don't really know to much, besides that we were best friends." 

"Ok?" 

"What?" 

Beef goes to answer but Guude comes out of the building interrupting him.

Guude's POV

"Hey guys" I say, interrupting their conversation.

"Hi Guude" Beef replies 

"How are you doing Kurt?" I ask

"I'm doing pretty good, though I'm kinda confused." He responds

"What are you confused about, I will try to explain." I say

"I don't really know this guy" He says gesturing to Beef.

"Oh, this is VintageBeef, most people call him Beef though. You and him do racing stuff together." 

"Oh" 

I notice its later than I thought. The suns about to go down. I don't think Kurt is prepared for the night time yet.

"Hey Kurt, it's getting late you should probably head home." I hand him my iron sword. "Here take this to protect yourself. Do you know your way home from here?" 

"Um, what do I need protection from and no I dont." 

"The mobs that will start spawning." 

"Oh" 

I notice wolfie. he knows his way home. I whistle a low tone and wolfie responds. 

"Go home." I say and wolfie starts walking.

"Just follow wolfie he will lead you home." 

"Ok thanks." Kurt says before turning to follow wolfie.

I message Z telling him Kurt is on his way back.

"What's wrong with Kurt?" Beef asks

"Let's go to my office and discuss this."

"Ok"

We head in side and sit in the chairs.

"Kurt has amnesia, he can't remember anything."

"Oh...."

"We can't push him. He doesn't know that he is with Z, and I don't think we're planning on telling him anytime soon."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know." 

"It's ok. I haven't really told anyone about Kurt yet. I don't want him to get overwhelmed."

"That's probably smart."

"Yeah. I think I need to soon though. so we don't have another confrontation like we just did." 

"Yeah... sorry bout that."

"Hmm.... maybe we should set up a meeting tomorrow and every one comes except you and Kurt. I'll explain the situation."

"That's a great idea."

"Ok don't tell Kurt about the meeting. I'll send out a message to every one. Tomorrow around noon head to Kurts house and play some racing games or something with him."

"Ok I will." 

"Awesome thanks, Beef, I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Yup" Beef says before leaving. 

I rummage around in my chests and find my diamond sword. I put it in the sheath that was hanging from my belt. 

I type a group message to everyone, except Kurt, telling about the meeting tomorrow. 

I head out into the night. my hand on my hilt ready in case any mobs become a problem.

Kurt's POV

I clutch the sword Guude gave me, following Wolfie. My house comes into view and I'm glad to see it. it's getting kinda dark out. I whistle to Wolfie, who stops, looks at me, and gets into step beside me. 

I hear something go flying past my ear and scream. I see an arrow come flying at me. I barely avoid it. I see Zisteau run at the skeleton thing. he has a blue shinning sword. 

Zisteau walks over to me "Are you ok?" He asks concern apparent on his face.

"Um yeah.... what was that thing?" I ask confused

"A skeleton, they spawn at night. We should head in." Zisteau says and whistles for Wolfie to follow. 

I follow him inside.

"Where did you get that sword?" Zisteau asks me

"Oh.... um.... Guude gave it to me." I say

"Here let me see it."

I hand him the sword and he looks it over, gives it a look.

"Follow me." He instructs.

He leads me back to the basement and into a large room full of chests. He walks over to one and throws the sword in. He walks over to a different one and opens it and pulls out a sword similar to his and hands it to me.

I take it and look at it. It looks amazing. Its shinning like Zisteau's, but brighter. It has some writing on it that I don't understand. 

"What does it say?" I ask

"It says the enchantments that are on it."

"What enchantments does it have?"

"It has fire aspect, sharpness 5, smite 4, bane of arthropods 4, and looting 2."

"What does that mean?"

"Each enchainment has a different purpose. fire aspect will light whatever you hit on fire. sharpness will increase the damage, you have the highest tear. smite helps against zombies. Bane of arthropods help against spiders, and looting increases the chances of extra stuff you get from killing mobs."

"Ok....." I say. 

I carefully run my hand across the blade there is something inscribed there too. 

"what does this say?" I ask

"Oh, that says farlander." 

"What does that mean?" 

"It is my nickname for you."

"Oh, ok. Where did I get this sword?"

"I gave it to you for your birthday last year." 

"Oh.... well thanks, its awesome." I say with a smile

"No problem." Zisteau says and hands me a belt with a sheath on it for the sword. 

I take it and put it on. 

"Thank you for everything Zisteau." I say 

"Your welcome, and you can just call me Z."

"Ok, Z. I'm tired, so I'm gonna head to bed." 

"Ok goodnight."

"Yeah, night" I say and head to my room. 

I take of my sheath and lay it on the dresser. I look in the dresser for some pajamas, but only find pajama pants. I strip down and put on the pajama pants. 

I look at the sleeve tattoo on my arm noticing how amazing It looks. It says for the children at the top of my arm, then continues with an intricate sun and clouds. Then, there is an amazing mountainous landscape and It ends with runes circling my wrist. 

I climbed into bed, Wolfie already sleeping at the end. I get comfortable and attempt to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt's POV

I wake up to wolfie licking my face. I sigh and pet wolfie. 

I sit up and notice the picture on the ground. Huh I wonder how it got there... 

I lean over and grab the picture frame. I take a good look at the picture again. I notice how close me and Z were standing. I take a closer look. We are holding hands! Wait why would we hold hands? I thought we were best friends..... I'm so confused.

I get up and head to the kitchen to find something to eat, feeling thoroughly confused.

I am almost done when Z comes into the room. 

"Good morning Z." I say

"Hi" Z replies around a yawn. 

He looks really tired and has bags under his eyes.

"You ok Z?" I ask concerned

"Yeah, just didn't sleep very well."

"Do you want to talk?" 

"No, but thanks for the offer."

"Ok..." 

"I've got to go to a meeting in a little bit."

"Ok"

I put my bowl in the sink and start walking around the house. I walk down a hallway and see more pictures. 

One is of a huge group of people. I recognize me and Zisteau standing beside each other. I recognize Guude, Doc, Jsano, and Beef as well. I wonder who the other people are. 

I look at another picture, it's of Z and I. Z is carrying me on his back. 

Another Picture is of Beef and i wearing racing helmet. The rest of the pictures are the same way except one, it was Z and I. 

I am in his arms, kissing him. Ok I am really confused. Why would I be kissing Z? I really need to talk to someone about this....

"Hey Kurt. I'm leaving." I hear Z say 

"Ok" I call back. 

I hear the door close. I go and sit on the couch, burying my face in my hands. Tears start streaming down my face. I'm so confused.... I wish I could remember. I wish I knew what was going on. I hear a knock at the door. I ignore it.

"Hey Kurt. it's Beef. can I come in." I hear after a few minutes.

"Sure" I say, but leave my head in my hands. 

I hear the door open and close, and feel the couch dip beside me.

"You ok Kurt?" Beef asks

"No" I say and look up at him. 

"What's wrong?"

"I just wish I could remember what was happening in my life before this. I just want to remember everyone. I hate not knowing anyone. I'm just so confused."

"I know Kurt. This must be really hard." Beef says and hugs me. 

I hug back and bury my face in his shoulder and cry.

I lift my head up, after a while and getting my emotions somewhat under control, and look at Beef.

"Thank you so much Beef, you are an amazing friend."

"No problem, I'm always around if you need to talk."

After a moment, I bring something up that had been bothering me "Actually there is something I wanted to talk about."

"What?" 

"Are me and Z a couple?"

"Um well......" 

"I saw a picture of us holding hands. Then another of us kissing."

"Yeah..... you guys are.... or were." 

"Oh.... how long were we together?"

"About a year." 

"Really?" 

"Yup. You two were inseparable. You did everything together." 

"How long was I in the comma?"

"Four months."

"Wow... How did Z take it."

"He was an emotional wreck. He was nothing without you. He would sit and hold your hand most days."

"Wow I feel really bad about that."

"There really isn't any reason to feel sorry."

"I just don't know how to feel. I don't know if I love Z or not." I put my head in my hands "I just don't know" I mutter.

"It's ok Kurt you will figure it out eventually."

"I really hope so."

After a pause, Beef starts talking again "By the way I brought over my racing wheel if you wanted to play."

"Sure.... but I highly doubt I can play very well."

"That just means i'll finally beat you" Beef says with a chuckle.

"I always beat you?" I ask incredulously.

"Yeah, your the best I have ever seen."

"Ok well let's set it up. um.. do you know where my racing wheel is?"  
"I think it's in your office."

"Right..." I say and get up and head to the room I think is my office. 

I see the racing wheel on a shelf. I walk over and pick it up. It is really dusty which causes me to sneeze. 

"I found it" I say as I walk back to the living room. 

"Awesome I got mine set up already, do you need help with yours?" 

"Um... yeah I do."

Beef sets it up and starts the game. 

"So how does this work?" I ask, starring at the different pars of the wheel, confused.

"It's basically just driving. By the way your character is IceMan." 

"That's a cool name."

"Ok here we go. You ready for this?"

"I think so" 

The race starts. I'm actually doing well. I'm in first place with Beef close in second.

I finish the race in first place. Beef finishes in twelfth place. 

"You still beat me!" Beef exclaims, throwing his arms up in frustration.

"That was so much fun!"

"I know, I love this game."

"You want to do another race?" I ask with a mischievous smile.

"Oh, your on."

Guude's POV

Everyone was gathered for the meeting. I moved so I was in front of the podium and clear my throat to get everyone's attention. The chattering eventually died down.

"So, I called this meeting to discuss Kurt." I pause as people start whispering back and forth"Most of you don't know but, Kurt woke up yesterday." I pause again when everyone starts cheering. 

I wait for the commotion to stop "But he has a bad case of amnesia and doesn't remember anything. So if you see him don't expect him to know you. We have to be careful and not pressure him, and before anyone asks we aren't sure if he will ever get his memory back." I pause again, everyone is silent because of shock. 

"Any questions?"

"Where are Kurt and Beef?" Bdubs asks

"Beef is at Kurt's house with him."

"Why didn't Kurt come to the meeting?" Mhykol asks

"I didn't want to overwhelm him."

No one else asks anything so I continue.

"I want to make it clear that we are not to discuss Kurt and Z's relationship till Kurt is ready. You can tell him about his past and what he was like. I don't want any one to overwhelm him. Treat him like a friend and be patient with him. Ok this meeting is concluded" I say and step away from the podium. 

Nobody moves for a minute, then the room explodes with noise. I go and find Z.

"Hey Z, how are you holding up?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"I don't know man.... It's really hard right now." Z replies

"It must be. How was Kurt this morning?" 

"He was doing ok."

"That's good." 

"I'm gonna head back to his house."

"Ok... bye" I say as he leaves. 

Poor guy he looks so defeated. He really does need Kurt in his life.

Kurt's POV

We are in the middle of the second race, I'm in first with Beef trailing really close in second, when Z walks in the house. 

"Hi Kurt, Beef" Z says

"Hi. As much as I'd love to talk, I'm trying to kick Beef's butt." I say

"Are you kidding me Kurt, you do that every race."

"Yeah and I'm gonna do it again." I say with a triumphant laugh.

"Ok well I'm gonna go lay down for a while." Z says

"Ok" I say trying to focus on the race.

We had just finished the race. I finished first, Beef finished last because of disqualification. 

"Dangit man!" Beef says

"I can't believe you got disqualified for corner cutting." I say laughing. 

"I know! I only did it like 8 times!"

I'm laughing so hard I start crying. 

"This was so much fun we have to do it again soon." Beef says

"Indeed" I reply 

Beef stops laughing suddenly and looks at me with wide eyes.

"What?"

"You said Indeed."  
"Yeah.... what's wrong with that?" I ask confused.

"You used to say that all the time!"

"Oh"

"That's great!"

"Ok.... I guess" 

"Well as much as I'd love to stay and get my butt kicked.... again, I have to head home and get some stuff done."

"Ok, thanks for cheering me up by the way." 

"No problem my friend."

Beef gathers up his stuff and heads home. 

I head down stairs. I'm on my way to my room when I hear crying. I head to the room and quietly enter.

"You ok Z?" I ask

"No." Z replies

"You want to talk about it?"  
"....I guess...." 

I walk over and sit on the bed

"So, what's wrong?"

"I miss the old days. I miss you. I miss us. I just miss it so much."

"Oh.... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." I say

"It's ok.... it's not your fault, it's mine. I should have lit up the area better. I should have been more careful." 

"If your blaming yourself for the accident then don't. It wasn't your fault." 

"I know.... I just." He stops 

"Need a hug?" I ask

He nods. I move over slightly and hug him. He buries his face in my shoulder. We stay like that for a while. He eventually moves away from me.

"Thanks for comforting me. You really are an amazing friend."

"No problem" I say with a smile.

"I'm gonna go make us dinner" Z says

"Ok. I'm gonna go to my room for a little bit. I'll be up for dinner."

"Ok" Z says

I stand up and head to my room, locking the door and sitting on my bed. 

I grab the picture again and look at it. We look so happy. We look perfect together. I look at our intertwined hands. Did I really love him? 

We were together for a year at least that's what Beef told me. Do I still love him? What if I don't? Will things be really weird between us? I wonder why he didn't tell me about us. I really wish I could remember. I just don't know what to do or how to feel. I just sit there and look at the picture.


	5. Chapter 5

Guude's POV

I was about to head home when I noticed Beef walking towards the portal. 

"Beef!" I call out running towards him.

"Hey Guude" 

"So how was Kurt doing?" 

"You should be more worried about me, I just got my butt handed to me."

"Let me guess, Kurt's still a thousand times better at that game than you are." 

"Oh yeah. He said Indeed though."

"Really?" 

"Yeah, but he didn't remember actually ever saying it though."

"Oh"

"By the way, he asked if him and Z were a couple."

"You told him, didn't you?"

"I felt like I had to, it wasn't a simple who is Z to me question. I told him the truth."

"well.... at least he knows."

"Yeah. I gotta head home I'll see you later." Beef says walking through the portal.

Zisteau's POV

I had just finished dinner and Kurt hadn't come up yet. I better go check on him. 

I walk to his room. I try to open it but its locked. I knock. 

"You ok Kurt?" I ask

"No" Kurt replies

"Do you want to talk?"

"Sure..." I hear and the door opens. 

I walk in and sit on the bed next to Kurt, where he had dropped back onto the bed. I see he had the picture on his lap.

"So what's wrong?" I ask

"I just don't understand." Kurt replies

"Don't understand what?"

"That you are my boyfriend and I don't even remember it, or anything.... it's just frustrating."

"Who told you about us?" 

"I saw this picture and I saw the ones in the hallway. I got curious so I asked Beef about it."

"Oh.... uh.... what did he tell you?"

"He said that we were inseparable and did everything together. He also said we were together for almost a year. He told me I had been in a comma for four months. I also asked how you were during it, he said you were an emotional wreck and spent most of your time siting holding my hand."

"He told you quiet a bit"

"Yeah...."

"But that's not everything."

"What?" 

"Well, for starters, you were and still are the best thing to ever happen to me." I grab his hand, gently twining our fingers together. "I was an emotional wreck, without you I was nothing. Our one year anniversary is two weeks from today. And, that even if you never love me again I will always love you." 

"I really wish I could remember. I'm so sorry Z, I don't know if I love you. maybe on day I will, but right now I just don't know. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Kurt, I understand. can I just have one last kiss?"

"Ummm..... sure." Kurt says

"Your sure about this?"

"Um yes" 

I slowly move forward, gently pressing my lips to his, kissing him softly.

Kurt's POV

I hesitantly kiss back, for Z's sake. Not long after it started, I pulled away and looked at Z, he looks really happy, but I don't feel that spark, I don't feel like I love him. I don't think I do. I really hope this doesn't make things weird between us. 

Zisteau's POV

Kurt kisses back hesitantly. It was so nice, I had missed this so much. This was probably the last kiss between us. Kurt pulls away, not long after.

"I'm sorry Kurt.... We can forget this even happened."

"I... I just really don't want things to be weird between us."

"Me either." 

"I'm gonna go for a walk..... I'm not really hungry" Kurt says getting up and leaving. 

I feel bad, but I just wanted one last kiss. I just wanted to feel his touch one last time. I feel broken..... but maybe it's for the best. I send a message to Vechs on my wrist COM. 

(Zisteau-Z/Vechs-V)

Z: come to Kurt's

V: why? what's wrong?

Z: I just need someone. I'm in the guest room in the basement 

V: k be there soon.

Vechs shows up a few minutes later, concern and annoyance obvious on his face.

"What's wrong Z?" Vechs asks

"I... just.... I" I say not able to form a sentence.

"I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Kurt doesn't love me anymore."

"How do you know that?"

"He told me, he let me have one last kiss, but I could tell he didn't enjoy it. he took wolfie and went for a walk."

".....Oh...." 

"I don't know what to do Vechs, I love him so much, but he doesn't love me back. I don't know if he ever will. I won't ever be able to stop loving him." I say bawling. 

Vechs pulls me into a hug.

"It's ok pigderp, everything will be ok."

"But he doesn't love me like he used to. I'll never be able to cuddle or kiss him ever again. I dont just want him, I need him in my life. I'm a complete and total wreck without him. I'm nothing with out him."

"I know Z, I know. But, we will get through this. Hopefully one day he will love you again." 

"I hope so Vechs" 

"Me to pigderp"

Kurt's POV

I whistled for Wolfie to follow as I walked out the door. I stopped remembering my sword. I went back to my room and grabbed it. I head back out the door, Wolfie close behind.

I just walked around for a while. I really needed to talk to somebody. I wonder if Guude is around town hall. 

I head that way and walk into the building. I look around but can't find him. I wonder if Beef is home. I look at my wrist COM. I wonder how I message people. 

I press the envelope button and there was a list of people. I don't recognize most of the names. I found VintageBeef towards the bottom of the list. I clicked his name. 

(Kurt-K/Beef-B)

K: are you home? I really need to talk

B: yeah, do you know how to get here?

K: no

B: I'll meet you at spawn town

K: thanks

I take a seat on a bench near town hall and whistle to wolfie who is wandering off. He obediently comes and lays down by my feet. I pet him and he barks and licks my hand. 

Beef steps out of the portal thing and walks over. 

"You want to head to my base?" Beef asks

"Yeah, Z is at mine." 

Beef looks at me curiously "....Ok, it's faster if we go through the portal." 

"Ok"

"I'll lead the way" 

I whistle for wolfie to follow as we make our way towards the portal. when I step through its super hot. 

We walk for a while through a small tunnel and through another portal to a tropical jungle place. 

"Wow.... this place is amazing" I say, looking around at the different buildings.

"Thanks, I've been working on this for a while. Come over this way, my house is just over there." beef says, pointing towards a large house on a secluded island.

We make it to the house and walk in side and sit on the couch. Wolfie jumps up and sits beside me.

"So, what's bugging you?" Beef asks

"Z told me more about our relationship and how I was the best thing that ever happened to him, and that even if I never loved him again he would always love me. Then he asked me for one last kiss. I knew how much it meant to him so I agreed. He kissed me and I kissed back, but I don't really feel anything towards him. I know it breaks his heart, but I told him that I don't love him any more and I don't know if I ever will, and he told me he will always love me."

"Oh" 

"I just don't know what to do...."

"You did what you should have done, you told him how you really felt."

"I know,but...." I say, but stop not knowing what to say.

"Well Kurt, we will just have to see how this plays out."  
"Yeah...." I say with a sigh. 

We sit in a comfortable silence, watching the sun start to dip below the horizon, casting beautiful colors on the ocean and scrips the sky.

"Its gonna be dark soon, you want me to walk you back to spawn town?"

"Yeah, thanks" I say and Beef leads me back through his village and through the portal. 

We make it back to spawn town. 

"I'll see you later, just call or message if you need me."

"Thanks Beef" I say and turn to leave but, an arrow goes by my head. 

I pull out my sword and one shot the skeleton. 

"Wow, what is on that sword?" Beef asks, staring at me incredulously 

"Um.. here" I say handing him the sword to look at.

"Wow this is impressive where did you get it from?"

"I guess Z got it for me last year for my birthday." 

"Oh, that makes sense." 

"Well I'll see you later" I say and walk off towards my house, sword in hand. 

I head in side and towards my room. I pass by Z's and hear crying and someone else talking. I walk into the room and see Vechs sitting beside a very upset Zisteau. 

"Hey, I'm back" I say 

"Ok, there's leftovers in the fridge if you wanted to eat something." Vechs says.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry. Are you going to be ok Z?" I ask concerned

"I... I don't know" Z responds

"I'm sorry Z. I really am." I say, knowing its my fault he's upset.

"It's ok Kurt." Z says 

"Well I'm gonna head to bed just come get me if you need anything. Night guys" I say before walking to my room and putting my pj bottoms on and sitting on my bed.

I look at the picture again, still really confused about how to feel. I'm brought out of my thoughts by a knock on my door.

"Come in" I say

Vechs comes in and sits on the bed. He glances at the picture in my hands.

"I remember when that picture was taken, I'm actually the one that took it. It was four months into the relationship and Z insisted you take a picture."

"I was wondering about it."

"Yeah, you two were so happy." 

"That's what it looks like."

"I know you probably won't want to talk about it but, I just want to know how you actually feel about Z."

"Well, when he kissed me I didn't feel anything but, seeing him sad makes me a little sad. I'm still having trouble with everything because I can't remember anything. I know Z and I were together before but I just don't know." 

"That's understandable. I know Z seems like an emotional wreck but, he will be better. It will just take some time. He waited four month for you and now he can't have you."

"I feel really bad.... its my fault he is so upset."

"It's ok Kurt, he will get over it, eventually." Vechs says, trying to be reassuring. "By the way do you mind if I stay here tonight, it's dark and I don't have my sword or any thing." Vechs adds. 

"Sure... you can sleep on the couch." I say, getting up and grabbing an extra blanket from the closet and handing it to him.

"Thank. night Kurt."

"Night Vechs." 

Vechs leaves the room and I lay down. Wolfie comes over and lays down beside me. I slowly start to fall asleep, many thing plaguing my mind, but mainly Zisteau.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt's POV

I woke up and stretched, yawning. I made my way upstairs and into the kitchen.

I find Vechs and Z siting at the table. 

"Morning guys" I say

"Morning Kurt." Vechs says with a smile.

Z just gives me a look. I sit down at the table and smell coffee.

"Did you guys make coffee?" I ask

"Yeah, there's some extra in the pot. Z made it." Vechs says

"Thanks" I say getting up and grabbing a mug from one of the cabinets and pouring myself some. 

I sit back down and taste the coffee. 

"This is really good" 

"You were always a big fan of my coffee" Z says

My wrist COM beeps and I check it, finding a message from Doc.

(Doc-D/Kurt-K)

D: Can you stop by the hospital in a little while please

K: Sure but why?

D: I just need to do a check up.

K: ok i'll be by soon

"I have to head to the hospital, can one of you guys show me the way please?" I ask

"Yeah I can. I have to head back to my base anyway." Vechs says

"Awesome thanks, I'm gonna go get around." I say and getting up from and heading down stairs. 

I put on all my stuff, struggling with the tie slightly. I'm about to leave when I remember my glasses I put them on and grab the hair gel and head back to the kitchen. 

"Hey Z, could you show me how to do my hair?" I ask

"Sure..." Z says, walking over to me. 

I hand him the gel and he squeezes a little in his hand and leads me to a mirror. 

"You slightly spike up the front like this." He pauses showing me. "Then you comb it back with your fingers." He pauses and shows me. "There you go"

"Thanks" I say. 

That actually kinda felt nice, him messing with my hair. 

Z hands me the gel and I put it on the table. 

"You ready to go?" Vechs asks 

"Hold on" I say and head back down stairs and grab my sword and securing it at my waist before heading back up stairs.

"Now I'm ready." I say

Me and Vechs head out the door with Wolfie keeping right beside me.

"Is that the sword Z gave you last year for your birthday?" Vechs asks randomly.

"Um... yeah. That's what he said at least."

"I remember him spending months on that thing. It took so many hours of leveling and such to get it perfect."

"It's actually a really good sword."

"Yeah it's the best sword I have ever seen." 

"Really?" 

"Yup. It's even better than Nebris' and he probably cheated to get his." 

"Umm... who's Nebris?"

"Right, sorry. He is a friend. Everyone always jokes that he's a cheater." 

"Oh, ok" 

We talk a little more on our way. When we get there Vechs heads home and I head in side.

"Hi Kurt, docs in his office." Jsano says glancing up from a clipboard.

"Thanks" I say and head to docs office.

"Hi Kurt, how are you?" Doc asks when I walk in

"Eh, I've been better." I say sitting Down on the couch and coaxing Wolfie to jump up and sit beside me.

"What's wrong?" 

"It's just been hard not remembering anything, and Z isn't taking it well either." 

"Oh, what happened with Z?"

"I found out that we were a couple and when I talked to Z about it he said he understood, but wanted one last kiss, so I kissed him. I didn't feel anything towards him though. I told him the truth and he said he'd always love me. He's been upset ever since."

"Well umm. I'm not very good with advice but, just give Z some space, it will eventually work it self out."

"Ok" 

"Moving on, I need to do a quick check up, this will only take a few minutes."

"Ok"

Doc comes over and Starts checking my vitals.

"Alright you appear to be ok. How has your legs been by the way?"

"Pretty good a little weak now and again but not bad, and may I ask why?"

"That's good and you broke your left leg when you fell. But it healed while you where in the comma."

"Ok." 

"Well I'm done, your free to go." 

"Ok, bye" I say as I leave and whistle for wolfie to follow. 

My wrist COM beeps.

(Zisteau-Z/Kurt-K)

Z: I'm heading to the lens, I'll be back for dinner.

K: ok, thanks for letting me know

Z: yup

So I had the day to my self. Hmm what should I do. Maybe Beef's free. 

(Beef:B/Kurt-K)

K: are you busy today?

B: yeah sorry.

K: that's cool just bored.

B: why don't you try talking to some other people. Etho would be a good idea.

K: ok thanks

So, Etho. hmmm. I don't know him. I look through the list of people on my wrist COM and see Etho's name.

(Etho-E/Kurt-K)

K: are you busy today, Beef suggested that I talk with someone.

E: not busy, you want to meet some where?

K: sure 

E: how about the nether hub?

K: sure

E: k see you soon

K: yup

I walk towards the portal and step through, wondering what Etho looks like. I stand by the portal and wait.

A guy with spiky platinum blonde hair, one grey eye one red, who is wearing a mask and head band steps out of a tunnel, and walks over.

"Hi, Kurt."

"Hi, your Etho right?"

"Yup, so whatcha wanna do?"

"I don't know." I shrug

"I could give you a tour."

"That would be nice."

Me and Etho head out. We head back to spawn. Etho shows me each building, explaining who built it. I don't understand who most of the people are but just go with it anyway.

Etho shows me other people's builds too. We go to one that is on a grassy hill and looks incomplete. 

"And this is the missile silo." Etho says

"Who built this?" I ask

"You did." 

"Oh.... really?" 

"Yeah, you never finished it though. You called it the missile silo of perpetual incompleteness or something like that."

"Oh" 

"That's it. Everyone else's builds are either really far away or they don't have a portal set up yet."

"Ok, well thanks for showing me around."

"No problem."

"Could I ask you something?" 

"Sure" Etho replies sitting down in the grass. 

I sit across from him "You are good friends with Zisteau, right?"

"Yeah, of course." 

"Ok.... How would you describe me and Z's relationship before the accident?"

"Well, you two were the cutest, always together, always holding hands, sharing kisses. You two were perfect for each other in every way. Z wasn't as obnoxious around you, you calmed him down and brought out a kinder side of him, but when you were with him, you were almost never quiet, or as nervous, he brought out a more confident you."

"Was I always quiet before?"

"Yup, you had terrible social skills. You were an introvert. You only ever talked if you were talked to or had some snarky joke or comment, or if someone asked you a question about space. You would light up and you could talk for hours."

"Wow" 

"You knew more about it than Sevadus does, and he has a degree in astrophysics."

"Who is Sevadus?"

"Oh, right, sorry. Sev is a good friend of ours."

"Oh, ok..... Since you say you know Z pretty well, do you think he will be ok, I'm kinda worried about him."

"What happened?"

"Well, I don't really have feelings for him any more. when I told him he said he would always love me. But, he has been a complete wreck since."

"Oh, he probably will. It is a lot to take in, not having your boyfriend/best friend for 4 months is kinda hard, plus he just got you back and lost you."

"I feel really bad about this. I know it's my fault but, I don't know how to fix it."

"I don't know if there is a way to fix this. Z will just have to be strong. He will pull through."

"If you say so." 

"Hey it's getting dark why don't I walk you home"

"Ok" 

Etho leads me back through the nether hub and back into spawn town. 

"Thanks for showing me around." I say

"Your welcome. I'll see you later."

"Bye" I say as Etho steps through the portal. 

I walk into my house to find Z in the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm back" I say

"Hi, dinners basically ready if you want some." 

"Thanks" I say and take a seat at the table. 

Z brings over two plates of food and sits down.

"So, how was your day?" I ask

"It was ok. I went to the lens and did a little bit of work. How was your day?"

"It was nice. Etho gave me a tour and we sat around and talked for a while." 

"That's good, I'm gonna head to bed early" 

"Ok, goodnight."

"Night" Z says before walking out of the kitchen. 

I really hope he will be ok. I'm worried about him. 

I finish eating then head down stairs. I stop in front of Z's room, hearing crying. I open the door and peek in. 

Z is sitting on his bed in tears. He has a bottle of something in his hand.

"You ok Z?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

He looks up and shakes his head.

"Do you want to talk?"

He shakes his head again. 

"Do you need a hug?" 

He nods. 

I walk over and sit beside him and hug him. He buries is face in the crook of my neck. I wonder what's wrong. I bet it's me again. I hate seeing him like this. We sit like this for a long time. 

Z finally lifts his head. 

"You gonna be ok?" I ask

"I really don't know" Z says and takes a swig from the bottle he has.

"What is that?" 

"Belgian ale." 

"Oh"

"We used to drink this stuff together all the time."

"Really?" 

"Yeah, this and single malt scotch. You want some?" Z says handing me the bottle

"...Sure....." I say and take an experimental sip. It is actually really good. I take another swig and hand it back. 

"That's actually really good." I say

"Yeah, I know." 

I sit there with Z sharing the bottle of ale, we end up finishing the whole bottle. We are both drunk at this point. 

"I love you Kurt" Z slurs 

Z has had more to drink than me, at least I can still think straight... sorta, so I don't reply.

"Kurt?" 

"What?"

"Don't you love me?" 

"I really don't know Z" 

"Oh.... well I love you." 

"I know" 

Z moves closer to me and kisses me. I'm shocked and don't kiss back. I pull away.

"What's wrong Kurt?"

"Z, I'm not comfortable kissing you."

"But why, you have so many times before."

"That was before." 

Z pouts but tries again and I pull away again.

"Z, I told you I'm not comfortable with this." 

"But Kurt, I need this." 

"I know Z, but I dont. I'm going to bed. goodnight." I say and get up and leave the room. 

I head up stairs and sit on the couch. I really need to talk to someone. I find the call button on my wrist COM and call Beef, thankfully he answers.

"Hi Kurt, what do you need."

"I really need to talk to someone" 

"Are you ok Kurt, you sound kinda weird." 

"I may have had a little to drink."

"Define a little."

"Almost half a bottle." 

"Oh.... what do you need to talk about?"

"Z just tried to kiss me twice." 

"Let me guess he had the other half of the bottle." 

"Yeah, he had more than me though."

"Do you need me to come over?"   
"That would be nice."

"I'll be over soon."

"Thanks" I say and end the call.

I sit on the couch and wait. Wolfie jumps up beside me and nudges me with his nose so I pet him. 

I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in" I say

Beef walks in. He isn't in his usual outfit. Instead he's wearing pajamas and sneakers. I look at a clock and see its almost two in the morning. Beef comes and sit down beside me.

"So, what's wrong?" 

"Well, uh, I understand that I used to love Z. but I don't know if I do anymore. I think I don't but, little things keep leading me in the direction that I do."

"What little things?" 

"Well first it was when he was doing my hair. Then it was when I hugged him and tried to call him down. Then it was how I hate seeing him so upset."

"Oh, well um. I'm not sure Kurt."

"Ok, well thanks for coming over beef. I'm gonna head to bed."

"No problem, I'm gonna stay here if that's ok."

"Yeah, of course." I say and grab a blanket for him.

"Thanks" 

"Yup" I say and head down stairs. 

I peak in Z's room relieved to see that he's fast asleep. I head into mine and change into my pajamas and head to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Anything like this means writing~

Kurt's POV

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my head, The memories from last night slowly coming back. Ugh why did I drink so much? 

I slowly get up and head upstairs to find Beef in the kitchen. 

"Morning" I say

"Hi Kurt, how are you feeling?"

"Eh, I've been better."

"Your head hurt?" 

"Yup" I say and walk over to grab a glass of water and some medicine.

"You want something to eat?" beef asks

"Sure" 

Zisteau's POV

I woke up in serious pain, not being able to remember anything from last night. 

I see an empty bottle of ale on the ground. Oh no, I hope I didn't do anything stupid. 

I slowly get up but feel nauseous and run to the bathroom, just barely make it to the toilet. Oh man, how much did I drink? I stand up shakily and wash my face with water. 

I walk in to the kitchen and plop down in a chair. 

"You ok Z?" Kurt asks

"No" I respond.

"You want some medicine?" Beef asks.   
Wait why is beef here? why is he wearing pajamas? I instantly feel jealous and worried.

"Sure, but why are you here?"

"Kurt needed to talk last night so I came over."

"Oh, ok. Did I do anything stupid last night?" 

"Maybe" Kurt replies

"Oh, no. What did I do?"

"You tried kissing me twice."  
"Oh god...." I put my head in my hands "I'm so sorry Kurt."

"It's ok.... I guess..."

Beef hands me medicine and some water. A little bit later he hands me some food.

"Thanks"

"No problem" 

"I'm gonna go lay down for a while." I say after I finish eating.

"Ok" 

I head back to my room and lay down, my head still throbbing. I instantly feel myself dozing off.

Kurt's POV

"You want to play that racing game again." I ask beef with a mischievous smile.

"Fine, but ill let you know I have been practicing."

"Awesome" I say 

We head to the living room and set it up, starting the first race. 

I finish in first place. Beef finishes in 10th.

"You did better this time!" I say jokingly and nudge him in the side.

"Haha funny." beef says

"Another?" 

"Your on."

We start another race. Beef is in first with me in second. This is different. 

It was a really close race, a photo finish. I finished in first with beef in second.

"You still won. How?" beef asks, starring at me incredulously.

"I don't know, but that was an awesome race."

"Yes it was." 

I look at the time it's around one. "You want to do one more?"

"Maybe I'll win this time." Beef says selecting another race. 

This race was similar to the last one. beef was in first and I was in third. The guy in front of me hits Beef. Beef gets a penalty for causing a collision and I sneak by into first.

"You dang guy! I did not cause that collision! Wait..... Dang it Kurt, your in first again!"

"Haha sucker!"

I finish the race in first. beef finishes in 20th. 

"Wow I did terrible."

"Not as bad as getting disqualified." I say teasingly.

"True, but you still beat me. How do you do it?"

"I don't know I just do." I say with a chuckle.

Z meanders into the room, sitting in a chair.

"Hey guys" Z says

"Hi Z. You feeling better?"

"A little." 

"Let me guess Kurt got first." Z adds 

"Yup, all three races."

"Figures." 

"You almost won once" I say

"But you still beat me."

All three of our wrist COM's beeps

(Guude -G) 

G: town meeting in 1 hour.

"Oh I guess we better get around" I say standing up.

"I've got to run home real quick. I'll meet you two there." Beef says leaving.

I get up and head down stairs to my room. I get dressed and grab my hair gel and do my hair like Z taught me. I actually do a pretty decent job. I put on my 3D glasses and head back up stairs, to find Z is sitting on the couch petting Wolfie.

"Ready to go?" I ask him

"Yup" 

"Is Wolfie allowed to come?" 

"Yeah, he usually does, its hard to get him to stay here." 

"Ok" 

Z and I walk to town hall ,with Wolfie close behind, not talking much at all.

We walk in the building to find a lot of people that I don't recognize. 

Two guys walk towards us, one has short brown hair and is wearing a bright orange suit. The other is a rainbow sheep. 

"Hi Kurt, how are you doing?" the sheep asks in some type of accent.

"I'm pretty good, but who are you?"

"I'm Millbee and this is MC."

"Oh hi" I say. 

Z leads me to the front and we sit down next to each other. Everyone else starts sitting down too. 

I don't recognize the person sitting beside me, he has short brown hair and is wearing a purple shirt, blue jeans, and a big Swedish flag belt buckle. 

"Hi Kurt! how are you doing!" He says excitedly with a thick Swedish accent.

"I'm good, but who are you?" 

"I'm Anderz."

"Um... hi" 

Guude walks in front of a podium that is positioned on a raised plate form in the center of the room.

"Hello guys. So we are going to discuss the next UHC today." he pauses when everyone cheers. 

I stare at Guude, thoroughly confused.

"It will be season 21. It will be random teams of two. It will also be eternal sun. Any questions?" 

I'm so confused

"What's UHC?" I ask

"Oh..... right. UHC is a game we play, were we go up against everyone either on teams or solo and try to kill everyone else." 

"How does that work exactly?" I ask, super confused.

"Well Notch, the leader of Minecraftia allows us to be killed but re-spawn, in a specific world."

"Ok.....?"

"There will be a sign up posted out side of town hall later today. It will be held in three days. Alright that concludes this meeting." 

Guude steps away from the podium and walks over to me.

"Sorry, I should have explained it to you before hand."

"It's ok" 

"You should join. You have a really good reputation, that and you still hold a record."

"A record?"

"Season 9, you didn't loose any health. You got the nickname the Iron Kurtain."

"Oh, uh, I'll think about it." 

"Awesome, i'll see you later." 

"Bye" I say as Guude wanders off to talk to some one else.

"If you want we can head back to your house and I can try to explain UHC a little better." Z says

"Sure." 

Z, Wolfie, and I, head back to my house, sitting on the couch. 

"So, UHC is this action packed game that Mindcrack created a few years ago. Basically everyone spawns in a map either by themselves or with team mates and you have to gather resources and get yourself geared up to fight other players. The one thing about UHC is when you get hurt, you don't regain health. You either have to make golden apples or potions. The eternal sun means it won't turn to night."

"That makes sense... I think."

"You used to love UHC, you were always one of the first to sign up."

"Were me and you ever on a team together?" 

"Yeah actually, that's how we really got to know each other. We were team Single Malt Scotch or SMS for short."

"Oh"

"So do you want to sign up?"

"Umm... yes, I do."

"Awesome lets head over there and put our names on the list."

We walk back to town hall and find the list. There are already quiet a few people signed up. I add my name to the list. So does Z. 

We head back to my house and Z makes us dinner. We sit at the table and eat, not talking to much. 

Z heads to bed and I head to my office, since I hadn't really looked at what I had in there.

I go and sit in the chair in front of the desk and look at the papers littered across the top. I dig around in the desk drawer and come across a picture. It's of Wolfie and I, but Wolfie is a tiny puppy. I find another picture, though this ones of just me. 

I look around the room and notice a racing helmet on a shelve. I walk over and pick it up, seeing that It has an ice block on it and says IceMan. 

This must be the one from that picture. I see a small plaque next to it. It says Single Malt Scotch and Z and I's names. I also notice a photo album. I pick it up and look at it. The cover is blue and in the middle there is a heart and in it, it says:

~Kurt & Zisteau   
Forever and Always~

That's really cute. I open it up, the first page has a letter tapped in the middle.

To my one true love Zisteau,

I wanted to do something really special for our one year anniversary. The only thing I could think of was this, a book of memories, so we could always remember our love story. (that sounds really corny) I love you so so much Zisteau. You are my everything. I always have and always will love you. 

Love,   
Kurt <3

That's so cute, I can't believe I wrote that. I flip the page to see a picture of Z and I, we look so happy. I flip the page. there is a receipt there. Under it, it says:

~Our first date~

I flipped the page. There was a few pictures. At the top it says:

~Our first kiss~

I flipped the page. This one had a bunch of pictures, at the top it says

Star gazing

I flipped the page again. This one has pictures of us in amour and swords. this one says:

~Team single malt scotch (SMS)~

I flipped the page again and there were more pictures. 

The next few pages were full of pictures. The next page though had two pictures, the one from my room with us holding hands and the one of us kissing from the hallway. at the top it says:

~Best four months of our lives~

I flipped the page again and there was nothing, unlike the beginning of the book. Huh, I wonder what happened to the rest. 

I noticed I had tears slowly running down my face. 

I wish I still felt that way, I wish I stilled loved him. 

I wonder how long I worked on this. I look back over at the shelf and see a wooden box. I walk over and pick it up before sitting back down at my desk and opening it.

Inside there was a lot of pictures and momentous from when we were together, I'm guessing at least. 

At the bottom there was a small ring box. I picked it up. It was a dark red. 

I opened it to find a pure gold ring with a big diamond in the middle surrounded by smaller, glowstone looking, gems. 

I put a hand over my mouth. I really did love him. I loved him enough to marry him!


	8. Chapter 8

Zisteau's POV

I woke up around 3:30 in the morning, feeling rather uneasy. 

I got up and made my way up the stairs, wanting a bottle of water.

When I get to the top of the stairs, i see the door to Kurt's office closed. I can see a beam of light from under the door. 

I open it to see Kurt fast asleep in his chair, his head on the desk, his face puffy and red from crying. 

Awe poor guy. I walk over and carefully pick him up. I turn off the light, carrying him to his room. 

I carefully lay him down and pull the blanket over him. I press a feather light kiss on his forehead. 

"I love you Kurt." I whisper, brushing a few strands of his soft brown hair out of his face.

Kurt murmurs something incoherent and cuddles his pillow. Looking so adorable. 

I walk out of his room and close the door before heading back to my room and laying down, feeling content. 

Kurt's POV 

I woke up in my bed..... Wait wasn't I in my office. I wonder how I got here. 

I get up and notice I'm still in my clothes. I head to kitchen and grab something to eat.

I finish eating and head back into my office, sitting down. 

I noticed a map of some sort, sitting on the desk, among the pile of papers. I pick it up and look at it. It has pictures of stars. Huh I wonder what this is. 

Z walks into my office, sending me a small smile.

"Morning Z"

"Morning Kurt."

"Do you know what this is?" I ask holding up the star map, thingy.

"Oh that." Z says walking over and taking it from me "First off, you were holding it up side down. Second, its called a star chart. This one shows the Big Dipper. You used to show me these all the time."

"Oh...."

"How'd you sleep?" Z asks

"Pretty good, but how did I get in bed?"

"Oh, I moved you there last night. You looked uncomfortable siting here." Z says gesturing to the desk

"Oh, well thanks." I say with a smile.

"Well I'm gonna go get something to eat."

"Ok" 

After Z leaves the room, I message Beef on my wrist COM

(Kurt-K/Beef-B)

K: you busy today?

B: nope

K: awesome can I come over?

B: sure. do you know your way here?

K: for the most part. I'll be over soon

B: K

I stand up and grab a back pack, putting the photo album and wooden box inside. 

I walk into the kitchen.

"I'm going to Beefs" I say

"Ok, have fun" 

"Thanks" I say, grabbing my sword and heading out the door with wolfie close behind. 

I step through the portal to the nether hub. 

I see someone near a tunnel entrance by Beefs. I walk over, seeing that the person is a girl. Oh I didn't know there where any girls. 

She has long red hair, green eyes and is wearing a long white dress and red cape. 

"Um.. hi" I say

"Oh, hiya Kurt!" she says turning around, greeting me with a big smile.

"Whats your name?"

"I'm auryalian, but you can call me aurey, by the way whatcha up to?"

"I'm on my way to Beef's" 

"Nice, well I got to go, see you around." Aurey says with a smile and walks down a tunnel. 

I walk down Beef's tunnel and head through the portal, making my way to Beef's house. I knock before I enter.

"Hi Kurt." Beef says

"Hi"

"So what's up?"

"I wanted to show you something I found. I also needed help with something." 

"Ok what is it?" Beef asks.

I hand him the book. He flips through it, a smile forming on his face.

"Awe this is so cute" Beef says

"That's what I thought when I found it, but that's not the most shocking part." I say and get out the wooden box, sitting it on the table and grabbing the ring box from the bottom and handing it to Beef.

"Oh...my...god" Is all beef says

"I know right. I was crying last night after I found it, but I don't know why."

"I can't believe you were going to propose!" 

"I know!"

"Where did you find this stuff at?" 

"In my office next to my racing helmet."

"Wow.... so, what did you need help with by the way?" 

"I want to finish the photo album but, I don't know how to categorize any of the pictures or anything."

"Oh, ok I can try but, I don't know how much I can help." 

"Probably more than I can. I can't remember anything." 

"True, ok let's get started." 

"Ok" I say and dump out all the pictures and stuff. 

Me and Beef sit there for hours sorting the stuff out. We actually do a really good job for what it's worth, we make different categories for each of the remaining pages. We glue everything in place. 

We get to the last page and a small picture falls out. I pick it up and look at it, it is a picture of Z and I. 

I looked completely shocked by what ever Z was giving me. I had tears in my eyes, I looked so happy and so did Z. I noticed writing on the back and flipped it over. It says:

Forever & Always 

I was fighting back tears. 

"You ok?" Beef asks me, looking concerned.

I nod and hand him the picture.

"Awe that's so cute. Actually I remember taking this picture. Z had gotten you this amazing telescope for whatever reason. You were so shocked, but extremely happy."

I just nod. 

I flip back to the front of the book and glue the picture next to letter and write forever and always under it. Me and Beef finished the photo album. 

It looks amazing. We had emptied the wooden box, except for the ring. I put them both back in my back pack. It was getting kinda late.

"Thanks for everything Beef" I say and hug him.

"No problem." He responds, hugging back.

"You signed up for UHC right?" I ask

"Of course!" 

"Ok, well I'll see you later." 

"Bye" I hear Beef say as I walk out the door.

I head back through the portal, making it back to my house as the sun is slowly dipping below the horizon. 

I walk in and find Z siting on the couch. 

"Hey Z" I say

"Hi" He says. 

I walk over and notice he is holding the picture from my room. He has tears in his eyes. 

"You ok?" I ask already knowing the answer, like the many times before.

"I guess. I just miss you so much."

"I know and I'm really sorry Z" 

"It's ok Kurt."

"Well I'm gonna head to bed, I'm super tired." 

"Ok, goodnight Kurt."

"Night" I say and head down stairs to my room. I put my bag down beside my ender chest and put on my pajamas and lay down. 

After a while of not being able to sleep, I get up and head up the stairs.

Z is still on the couch, except he is fast asleep. He looks quiet adorable. That must be uncomfortable though.... 

I pick up Z and carry him down to his bed, laying him down and putting the blanket on top of him. 

He really is adorable. I quietly leave the room and head upstairs and get a bottle of water before heading back to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt's POV 

I wake up to the beep of my wrist COM

(Guude-G) 

G: anyone who signed up for UHC needs to meet in town hall in 1 hour.

I get up and get around, heading to Z's room, only to find out that he isn't awake yet. I walk over to him. 

"Hey Z"

He mumbles something incoherent and cuddles his pillow, which is kinda cute.

"Z it's time to get up, we need to head to town hall for UHC." I say shaking him slightly.

"Fine" Z groans "I'm getting up."

"I'll be waiting up stairs."

I head up stairs and sit on the couch. Z eventually shows up.

"Ready to go?" I ask

"Yup, now the hard part."

"What?" I ask confused

"Getting wolfie to stay." 

"Oh....?"

We walk to the door, Wolfie is trailing close behind me. 

"Wolfie stay" I say, but he does not oblige.

"Hold on" Z says walking down stairs. 

He comes back with a bone. Wolfie gets excited and runs over. Z throws the bone into the kitchen, Wolfie runs after it.

"Hurry up before he figures out he's been tricked." Z says hurrying out the door and I follow close behind.

We are the last to town hall. 

"Alright, now that everyone is here, Seth will assign the random teams and we will teleport into the world." Guude says.

"Alright, the first team is Nebris and Doc. The next team is Guude and Etho. Next is BTC and Vechs. Next is Zisteau and Kurt. Next is Aurey and Bdubs. Next is Pause and Beef. Next is Anderz and Pak. Next is Chad and Sev. Next is MC and Coe, and last is Millbee and I." 

Everyone cheers. I'm glad I get to be on a team with Z, especially since I still don't know most of the people here.

"Ok, so the rules this time are no regeneration potion and no strength two potions. Remember it is eternal day. Alright that's it, good luck and have fun. Alright Seth, teleport us and set the code."

"Alright, ready 3...2... 1.." Seth says and we teleport. 

Me and Z spawn in a large open field. There is a village to our left and a forest to the right. 

"Ok so strategy time." Z say, rubbing his hands together.

"What is our strategy?" I ask

"Well I'll start by getting some wood, you head to the village and get all the wheat and check the smithy."

"Ok....." 

"We should be starting soon. By the way we have name tags above our heads for this. It makes it easier for us to spot people" Z says

I notice his name tag is yellow.

"Also you can check health and coordinates on your wrist COM"

"Ok" I say

Both of our wrist COM's beep  
3  
2  
1  
GO

I run towards the village. I open the chest in the smithy, finding an iron chest piece, an iron pick, 5 apples, and 4 gold ingots. I put on the chest plate and grab all the wheat. I run back over to where Z is.

"Hey Z" I say when I'm in earshot.

"What did you find" 

"Iron chest plate, iron pick, 5 apples, and 4 gold."

"Sweet!"

" Can you collect some cobble?" Z asks

"On it." I say and dig down, finding some coal in the process.

"I found some coal." 

"Awesome!" 

I head back up. 

"Let's scout the rest of the field then find a cave." Z says

"Alright" 

Z and I set off. 

There wasn't anything of significant, so we find a cave and head down. Z ends up taking 2 hearts of damage from a skeleton. I hadn't taken any yet.

Z and I had full enchanted iron armor, bows, and swords. only two people were dead at this point Pakratt and Millbee. 

"You want to head to the nether for potions?" Z asks

"Umm.... sure." 

We head to the nether. I hadn't been to the nether yet really and I already wasn't a big fan of it. 

We found a nether fortress and got the nether wart and blaze rods that we needed. We also got glow stone, some more gold, and a few diamonds from the chests. we made our way back to the over world.

Z was down 5 hearts at this point. I still hadn't lost any. We made quiet a few health two, strength and speed potions. We were set. 

The only people left were Z, Guude, Nebris, Anderz, Pause, and I. We were the only team remaining. We each had sharpness 2 diamond swords, protection 2 on all our armor and power 3 on our bows. We also had a stack of arrows each.

It was only Z, Nebris, and I left now. We made our way to the middle. 

I saw Nebris and halted, signaling Z. He had enchanted iron armor. He also had a diamond sword. I check his health he had 5 hearts. I still hadn't lost any health and Z had full health again, thanks to the potions.

We charged. I hit him a few times with my bow. Z ran in and hit him with his sword and he was dead. 

Z ran over to me and gave me a huge hug, and kissed me. I Just stood there, shocked. Z realized and jumped back.

"I'm.... I'm so sorry." Z says

"It's ok.... it was all the adrenalin...." 

"Yeah.... lets head home." Z says gesturing to a portal that had appeared.

When we step through, we are greeted by everyone. They all cheer. Guude comes through the crowd. 

"Let's give a round of applause to our winning team, Single Malt Scotch, And to the Iron Kurtain." Guude announces. 

Everyone claps and cheers. This is amazing! 

After the cheering dies down Nebris makes his way to us. 

"How do you do it Kurt?" Nebris asks

"I don't know, honestly" I respond

"Well that was an epic fight, you guys did amazing."

"Thanks." 

Nebris walks off. Me and Z head back to my base. I plop down on the couch.

"That was so much fun!" I say

"I know and we did awesome."

"Yeah we did. How did we do the first time we were on a team?"

"I died to a zombie and you died to somebody, can't remember who."

"Oh" 

"It was epic though."

"Yeah, I bet" I say around a yawn.

"I'm gonna go take a nap, wake me up for dinner." I say

"Ok." 

I get up and head down stairs. I put on my pajamas and lay down, almost instantly falling asleep.

Zisteau's POV

I feel really bad about kissing Kurt. Even if I enjoyed it, I knew he wasn't comfortable with it. 

I glance at the clock, it's almost 5. I head to the kitchen and make dinner.

I finish and head down stairs to wake up Kurt. I walk into his room and he looks so adorable. I walk over and lightly shake his shoulder

"Kurt." 

"What?" he asks around a yawn 

"Dinners ready if you want some."

"Ok." Kurt says moving his blanket to get up.

Kurt's POV

Z and I head up stairs and eat. I'm still super tired. 

"You want to watch a movie?" Z asks 

"Sure"

We go to the living room. Z picks out a movie and sits beside me on the couch.

Zisteau's POV

It was maybe 15 minutes into the movie and Kurt has his head on my shoulder and is fast asleep. 

He is so adorable. I kiss his forehead.

I turn off the TV and pick Kurt up, carrying him down to his room. I tuck him in and kiss his forehead. 

"I love you so much Kurt." I whisper

Kurt's POV

I blink and see Z above me, I must have fallen asleep. He kisses my forehead. 

"I love you so much Kurt" Z whispers 

"I know" I whisper back and pull him into a kiss. 

He freezes, shocked at first, but kisses back eagerly. 

Maybe I do love him. 

Z pulls away "I thought you weren't comfortable with kissing me."

"That was before." I say with a smile.

"Does that mean you love me?" 

"I think so" 

"I'm so glad" Z says with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah me too." I say and kiss him again. 

He kisses back eagerly. This feels so right. Z is amazing and perfect. I don't know why I ever stopped loving him. I think I'll always love him. I

pull away. "Stay with me" 

"Always" Z says and lays down next to me. 

I cuddle against him. He wraps his arms around my waist protectively. This feels so right, so perfect. 

"I love you Z" I say and nuzzle into him.

"I love you to Kurt" Z replies and kisses my head. 

I don't think I could be happier. I finally know my feelings for Z. Maybe we really were meant to be. I slowly fall asleep next to the love of my life.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt's POV

I wake up beside Z, feeling happy, safe. I really do love him. Even if I can't remember anything from our relationship before, I'm just glad I get to experience and remember this feeling of complete happiness. 

I feel a few tears run down my checks, at least I know why this time. Z brushes the tears away.

"You ok?" Z asks

"Yeah, I'm just so happy." 

"I'm glad your happy." 

I lean in and kiss him, he kisses back lovingly. 

"I really do love you, Zisteau." I say

"I really do love you to my little farlander."

"Farlander?" I ask with a chuckle.

"It's a nickname I gave you when we first started dating."

"Ok"

"I'm gonna go make breakfast" Z says getting up. 

"I'll be up soon." I say as he leaves.

I get up and head up stairs, into the kitchen. I walk up and hug Z from behind, nuzzling into his neck. 

"Hi" Z says

"Hi" I respond, kissing his neck and stepping back.

"Breakfast is almost ready." Z says

"Ok" I say, taking a seat at the table, messaging Beef on my wrist COM.

(Kurt-K/Beef-B)

K: you busy? I was wondering if you could do something for me.

B: nope, not busy

K: awesome be over in an hour or so.

B: k

Z sits a plate in front of me and takes a seat. 

"Thanks" I say

"No problem" Z replies

"I'm gonna go to Beef's today, will you come with?" 

"Sure" 

We finish eating and Both get around. 

I intertwine my fingers with Z's as we walk out the door. As usual Wolfie is trailing close behind. 

We walk through spawn town and through the portal. We make our way down Beef's tunnel, and up to Beef's house and knock before entering, are fingers still intertwined. 

"Hi Beef" I say, seeing him siting on the couch.

"Hi Kurt and Zisteau." Beef says, glancing at us "Oh... my ... god!!!" Beef says, finally noticing our hands, which were still intertwined.

"I'm so glad you guys are back together!" Beef says

"Yeah, me to." Z says.

"So what did you need me to do?" Beef asks. 

"Oh, right. I was wondering if you could take a few pictures for us."

"Of course." Beef says leaving the room.

"Pictures?" Z asks

"Yeah, so we have another one for the hallway." 

"Ok?"

Beef walks back into the room, camera in hand.

"You guys pose and i'll take the picture." Beef says

"How do you want to pose?" Z asks

"I've got an idea." I say. 

I step closer to Z and wrap my arms around his waist, he drapes his arms on my shoulder. I lean in and kiss him, he kisses back gently, and my heart flutters. I hear Beef take a picture. 

I pull away and rest my forehead against his, smiling, extremely happy. Z has a huge smile on his face too. I hear beef take another picture. I hug Z and rest my head on his shoulder. I hear Beef take another picture. I step away from Z slightly.

"Thank Beef" I say.

"No problem my friend." Beef responds

"Can I talk to you in private?" I ask

"Sure" Beef says

I kiss Z "I'll be right back" 

"Ok"

I follow beef into another room.

"Can I have two of each of those please" I say

"Sure, if you tell me how this happened"

"Well, it was last night when I fell asleep next to Z while watching a movie. He carried me down to my room and tucked me in. I woke up to him kissing my forehead and saying that he loved me. I said I know and kissed him. I don't know exactly how or why but something clicked and I realized I really do love Z"

"I'm just so glad you two are back together." 

"Me too" 

"What are you going to do about the ring?" 

"I'm not really sure yet."

"Ok, well, I'll bring the pictures over when they are ready."

"Ok, thanks for everything Beef" I say giving him a hug.

"Your welcome." Beef responds, hugging back.

"I'll see you later." I say walking back to Z who is siting on the couch.

"You ready to go?" I ask

"Of course." Z replies standing up.

I intertwine our fingers and we make our way back to the nether hub. 

We get back to spawn town and I glance at my wrist COM, seeing that Its almost noon. 

"What do you want to do?" I ask Z

"We could go on a picnic, we used to do that all the time."

"I like that idea." I say. 

Z and I head back to my house and get the stuff. Z leads me to this grassy hill top and spreads out the blanket. This is really an amazing spot.

After we finish eating we sit next to each other. I have my head on Z's shoulder and he has an arm around my waist. This is really nice. This day has been so perfect. 

I sit up, slightly and Z sends me a questioning look siting up to.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I say and move so I'm sitting on his lap. 

I lean in and kiss him. He almost immediately kisses back.

Etho's POV

Nebris and I were walking hand in hand to our favorite spot to relax, which happened to be a grassy hill top not far from spawn town. 

When we reach the top I stop dead in my tracks. Kurt is sitting in Z's lap kissing him. 

I'm glad they are back together, they look so happy.

I turn to leave but Kurt pulls away and notices us, instantly turning a crimson red.

Kurt's POV

I pull away and notice Etho and Nebris standing a few feet away. I blush instantly blush, feeling very embarrassed.

"Um... hi guys" I say

"Hi Kurt, Z" Etho says

"I forgot you guys came here sorry." Nebris says. 

I notice he is holding Etho's hand.

"Wait.... I didn't know you guys were together." I say slightly confused.

"Yeah we have been together for I think 5 months now." Nebris says

"Oh" I say.

"So when did this happen?" Etho asks gesturing to us.

"Last night" Z responds

"Oh, really?" Nebris responds, wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Get your head out of the gutter." Z says jokingly.

This makes me blush even more. I bury my face in Z's shoulder. Z just chuckles and strokes my hair soothingly.

"We can leave if you guys want" Etho says

I lift up my head "No it's cool we were about to head home anyway."

I stand up, holding out my hand and helping Z up as well. He grabs the basket and blanket and I intertwine our fingers.

"We'll see you guys later." I say as we walk back down the hill. 

We head back home, were we cuddle and watch a movie, then head to bed. 

I wrap my arms around Z's waist tightly, as if I were to loose him. I lightly press my face into the crook of his neck, breathing in deeply and sighing contently.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt's POV

I woke up to the soft beeping from my wrist COM. I moved away from Z slightly to check it, hoping not to wake him.

(Beef-B/Kurt-K)

B: Can you come over today? I have the pictures plus we can play some F1

K: sure i'll be over in an hour or so.

B: awesome see you then

K: yup 

I notice Z is still asleep. I press a gentle kiss onto his forehead. He slowly opens his eyes, yawning.

"Good morning Z" I say

"morning Kurt." Z says around a yawn. 

"I'm going to Beef's today"

"Ok, I'll probably head to the lens and do some work."

"Alright" I say and kiss Z, who kisses back immediately. 

We stay like that for a while, but we have to breath so I pull away and rest my forehead against his. 

"I love you so much Kurt." Z murmurs in my ear, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"I love you too, Zisteau." I reply, holding him close.

I reluctantly get up and get around. 

I'm about to walk out the door when Z walks up to me and hands me my sword.

"Thanks" I say before kissing him.

"Love you."

"I love you too"

"I'll see you when you get home.  
"Yeah, see you later." I say and kiss him again before leaving. 

I make it to Beefs house fairly quickly, having finally memorized the path to get there. 

"Hey Beef" I say walking in to his house. 

"Hi Kurt." Beef responds.

"Ready to get your butt handed to you again." I say teasingly

"Of course!" Beef says sarcastically.

We set up the game and start the race.

Zisteau's POV

I watched Kurt walk down the road. When he was out of sight I hit the call button on my wrist COM and called Guude.

"Kurt just left, he's probably at the portal by now." I say

"Awesome we are getting everything set up. we should be done in at least an hour. get here as soon as possible." Guude says

"I'm on my way." I say and end the call.

I walk to town hall, finding everyone starting to show up and help decorate. Today was Kurt's birthday and we are throwing him a surprise party. I really hope he enjoys it.

Kurt's POV

We had just finished the third race, me getting 2nd and Beef getting 6th, when Beef's wrist COM beeped.

"Hey I gotta go meet Etho and Pause by town hall. I'll walk you home." Beef says, looking at his wrist COM distractedly.

"Ok" 

"Let me get the pictures real quick." Beef says leaving the room. 

He comes back and hands me the pictures, which are truly amazing.

"These are awesome thanks" I say

Beef and I head out. We step through the portal to spawn town and are greeted by Etho and who I assume is Pause. Pause, is an Indian. He is wearing a huge head dress and red war paint. 

"Hi Kurt, Beef." Pause says

"Your Pause right?" I ask

"Yup that's me." 

"By the way Guude wanted to meet with you in his office in town hall." Etho says

"Oh, ok" I say and walk towards town hall. 

I step inside and am greeted by everyone from the town, all yelling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" 

Wait, what? I'm so confused is it my birthday. This was extremely nice of everyone but I'm confused.

"Ummm..... Thanks. But, I'm really confused." I say slowly

Z walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist, gently tugging me closer.

"It's your Birthday my little farlander." Z says. 

"Oh" I feel tears run down my checks. 

"you guys are amazing." I add

I lean in and kiss Z, who kisses back immediately. This earns awes from the whole group. I pull away and Z wipes away the tears. 

"Thank you guys so much." I say smiling like crazy. 

"You are absolutely welcome" Z says kissing my forehead. 

I look around the room. It is decorated with blue and red balloons, streamers and other stuff. This must have taken hours. There is also a dance floor set up. This really is amazing. 

"Let's go dance" Z says leading me to the dance floor. 

We dance for a long time. All the songs so far have been fast songs. We are both terrible at dancing but that doesn't matter. 

I was about to leave the dance floor when a slow song came on. I pulled Z into my arms. He rested his hands on my hips. I put mine on his shoulders. this was to perfect. I looked into Z's eyes. I don't know how I ever lived without him. He is amazing and perfect. He really is my everything, and I am his. 

I rest my head on his shoulder as we slowly sway back and forth. This day couldn't get any better. I had everything I needed right here, my amazing boyfriend and all my amazing friends.

The song ends, but I stay in Z's arms. I lift my head up and give Z a big hug, he hugs back. I look into his eyes, finding him tearing up.

"I love you so much Zisteau" I say

"I love you too Kurt." Z says and leans in and kisses me. 

I kiss back immediately, never wanting this moment to end. Z pulls away after what seems like forever. 

"I have something I want to show you." Z says leading me away from the dance floor. 

He leads me to a part of the room I hadn't noticed before. There was a huge screen set up and rows of chairs. There was a couch in the middle of the front row. 

Z leads me to the couch and we sit down. I cuddle into his side. Everyone else sits in the chairs. 

An image appears on the screen, it's of Zisteau and I holding hands. A bunch of pictures go across the screen. This lasts like 20 minutes. 

I'm crying at this point. The pictures were awesome, each one showing either Z and I or other people and I. 

I thought it was over, but a video began playing. It showed me with Zisteau. Z handed me a sword and I kissed him. Another video started, this one was during a UHC. Z and I were together, I'm guessing we were on a team. We were decked out in armor and stalking a team. A few other really cute videos played. A picture showed up on the screen, it was the one of Z and I kissing. That's were it ended.

I looked at Z, he did all of this for me. I love him so much. 

"I can't believe you would do this for me." I say, crying

"I would do anything for you Kurt, you are my everything and I love you so much." Z says with tears in his amazing blue-green eyes.

"I love you too Z" I say and bring him into a very passionate kiss. 

There are a bunch of awes from the group, which causes me to blush.

I pull away and rest my forehead against Z's. I really couldn't be happier. I have the best boyfriend imaginable. 

"Happy birthday my little farlander." Z says

"Thanks Z. You are the most amazing boyfriend ever." I say, still in tears.

"Not as amazing as you." Z says

"Your too sweet Z" 

"I have one more thing for you." Z says and Guude hands him something. 

Z hands it to me. It's a small box of sorts. I open it. inside there is a silver chain. I pick it up and look at it. It has an old pocket watch looking charm. I open the watch. inside there is a picture of Z and I. It is the one of us kissing from Beef's house. It is truly amazing.

"This is amazing, thank you so much Z I absolutely love it." I say hugging him.

"I'm glad you like it." Z replies hugging me back.

Z takes the necklace and puts it on me.

We eventually get up. 

"We will take care of the clean up, you guys enjoy your night." Guude says

"Thank you so much." I say as Z leads me out of the building. 

We walk hand in hand away from my house

"Where are we going?" I ask

"You'll see" Z responds

We walk for a while before Z stops. 

"Close your eyes." Z says

"Ok" I say closing my eyes, trusting him completely.

We walk a little further before we stop again. 

"Ok, you can open your eyes now" Z says 

I open my eyes and gasp. We are at the grassy hill top. It has a big tent set up. There is an amazing looking telescope and star charts. There is also a blanket set up, lights are strung up making it look really amazing. 

"Wow" Is all I can manage. 

"I can't believe you would do all of this for me." I say in total disbelieve.

"I would do anything for you Kurt." Z says 

"I know" I say and hug him, he hugs back. 

We lay down on the blanket, getting comfortable. I have my head on Z's chest. Wolfie is curled up by our feet. 

This is so perfect. The sky is so clear, you can see all the stars and the beautiful full moon. Today has been so perfect. Z is truly the best and most amazing boyfriend ever. 

We sit there and star gaze for a long time. It's really nice. 

Z gets up and heads into the tent. He comes back and hands me my pajamas. 

"Thanks" I say heading into the tent and getting changed. When I come back Z is looking at something through the telescope. 

"Whatcha looking at?" I ask

"Come here" Z says

I walk over and he moves and gestures to the telescope. I step forward and look through it. It is looking at a comet. It looks truly amazing. 

"Wow, that's really cool." I say

"What's cooler is you are actually the one who discovered it."

"Really?" I ask

"Yup, last year on your birthday. It's only visible today." 

"Wow"

Z and I sit back down on the blanket, with me on his lap. He is tracing my sleeve tattoo. This really is the best night ever. 

We were about to head into the tent when I saw a shooting star.

"Oh, look Z! a shooting star" 

"Make a wish" Z says

I wish for Z and I to be happy and together forever. 

Zisteau's POV

"Make a wish" I say

I wish for Kurt and I to be together and happy and never forget each other ever again.

Kurt's POV

"What did you wish for?" I ask  
"If I told you it wouldn't come true." Z says

"True" I say and kiss him, he kisses back gently. 

I pull away and we head into the tent. I lay down and cuddle against Z, holding him close.

"Thank you so much for everything Z. You really are the best thing to ever happen to me." I say

"You are absolutely welcome and you are the best thing to ever happen to me too." Z says

I lean in and kiss Z passionately. Z deepens the kiss and knots his fingers in my hair. Z pulls away for air after a few moments.

"I love you so much Zisteau. I really do." I say breathlessly. 

"I love you too my little farlander." Z says and smiles lovingly at me. 

I cuddle against him yawning. 

Z kisses my head "Good night Kurt."

"Good night Z" I say sleepily, feeling myself start to doze off.


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt's POV

I woke up beside Z, who had his arms wrapped around my waist.

Yesterday had been truly amazing. I really want to do something for Z, but I don't know what. Maybe I could talk with Guude about it.... maybe.

"Morning Z" I say, noticing him starting to wake up.

"Morning Kurt, how'd you sleep?" 

"Really well actually."

"I'm glad" 

We both get up and get around. We pack up everything and take it back to my house. I message Guude on my wrist COM

(Kurt-K/Guude-G)

K: are you busy I want to discuss something?

G: nope I'm in my office at town hall

K: k thanks be there soon

G: k

"Hey Z, I'm gonna go talk to Guude" I say as I walk into the living room.

"Ok" Z says standing up and walking over to me.

I wrap my arms around his waist, he drapes his on my shoulders. I lean in and kiss him, he kisses back instantly. 

"I love you Z" I say, pulling away.

"I love you too"

"I'll see you when I get back" I say walking towards the door.

"Yup" Z replies with a smile

I head towards town hall with Wolfie by my side. 

I get there and knock on the door to Guude's office before walking in. 

"Hi Kurt" Guude says

"Hi" I say taking a seat.

"what did you want to discuss?"

"I really want to do something special for Z, but I really have no idea what."

"Oh, ok. hmmm. When is your one year anniversary?"

"In 5 days."

"Well we could arrange a couples UHC and after we could throw a huge party."

"That's a great idea!"

"Ok. so, I will call a meeting tomorrow to discuss it."

"Awesome. One other thing, could we make sure there is a big dance floor, and play a slow song as the last song."

"Sure, but why?"

"I just want it to be special." 

"I'll make sure to pick the perfect song."

"Awesome thanks."

"So I will have whoever isn't going to be in the UHC set up the party during it. I won't mention anything but the UHC to Z."

"Awesome. Thank you so much Guude you really are a good friend." I say

"No problem."

"I'm gonna get going i'll see you later." I say walking towards the door.

"Yeah, see ya." 

Guude's POV

I really do have to make that night perfect for the two. I call Baj on my wrist COM

"Hello" Baj says

"My office now." I say and hang up.

Baj shows up five minutes later, looking out if breath.

"What is so important?" He asks siting down.

"Kurt and Z's one year anniversary is in five days. There is going to be a couples UHC and we are throwing a party." 

"Oh, I see. Am I aloud to bring Blue?"

"Of course."

"So what are the rules gonna be?"

"It won't be eternal sun. I think besides that there shouldn't be any rules really."

"So regeneration and strength 2 potions are allowed?"

"Yeah I think so, tomorrow there will be a meeting about it. After everyone has signed up I need you to gather everyone who isn't playing here so we can discuss the party."

"Ok, I can do that."

"Alright but don't mention the party to Z."

"Got it."

"Alright thanks, see you tomorrow."

"Yup" Baj says leaving the room. 

I really hope this goes well. I send a message to everyone about the meeting tomorrow.

Kurt's POV

I walked home with wolfie close behind.

"Hey Z, I'm home." I call out, but get no response. 

Huh I wonder where he is.

I head into the kitchen and find a note.

 

Kurt,

I went to the lens to work on some stuff, I should be back for dinner. I love you so much. 

Love,   
Zisteau

 

Darn I was hoping to spend some time with him. I glanced at the clock it was only 1:30. I wonder what I should do. I remembered the pictures from Beef's. I go to my office and grab the photo album and the pictures. I sit down at the desk and glue the pictures in place. I grab a permanent marker and write

~My one true love~

I really hope Z will enjoy this. I put it back and head to the living room and turn on an F1 race.

Zisteau's POV

I wrote Kurt a note and left it in the kitchen. I headed to the nether hub and to my tunnel. I get to the lens and head to my bedroom. I really want to do something special for a one year anniversary but I don't know what. I wonder if Vechs will have any ideas. I message him on my wrist COM.

(Zisteau-Z/Vechs-V)

Z: can you come to the lens?

V: sure be there soon.

Vechs shows up like 15 minutes later.

"Hiya pigderp" Vechs says walking into my room.

"Heyo Vechs"

"So what do you need?"

"I want to do something special for Kurt and I's one year anniversary, but I don't know what."

"Ok?"

"Any ideas?"

"Well, ummm, you could make him something." Vechs suggests

"Well that helpful" I say sarcastically 

"I'm really not sure Z. You know Kurt better than me. You could try to do something that includes space."

"maybe...."

"Or you could do something with F1."

"I got it! I could make him his racing suit from his character IceMan."

"That's an awesome idea."

"Thanks for the help Vechs"

"No problem pigderp."

"I'm gonna get started on it." I say getting up and walking towards my storage room. 

"Ok I'll leave you to it." Vechs says before ender pearling away.

I grab a bunch if dark blue, light blue, white, and black wool and start making the design. (a/n I know that's not actually the color of his racing suit in the game. I just thought it would be better blue.)

I had been working for a while. I only stopped when I heard my wrist COM beep.

(Kurt-K/Zisteau-Z)

K: you gonna be home soon?

Z: probably in an hour or so

K: ok, well I love you, see you when you get home.

Z: love you too

I glance at the clock, it's almost 10. oops. I finish the section I was working on and put it in a chest. I head through my portal. 

I get back to Kurt's and walk in. He is fast asleep on the couch, the TV playing an F1 race. He is really cute. 

I walk over and shake Kurt's shoulder slightly "Kurt" 

He slowly opens his eyes, yawning.

"What?" Kurt asks sleepily.

"You gonna sleep there tonight or do you want to come down stairs and cuddle?"

"Cuddling sounds nice"

"Alright." I say and pick up Kurt who giggles. 

I carry him down stairs and sit him on the bed. I sit on his lap and kiss him. He kisses back gently. 

We stay like that for a while, but we have to breath so I pull away and rest my forehead against his.

"What happened to cuddling?" Kurt asks jokingly.

"So you don't like kisses?" I ask jokingly 

Kurt leans in and kisses me again. 

"Does that answer your question" Kurt says after pulling away

"Yup" I say and kiss him. Kurt deepens the kiss, knotting his fingers in my hair. 

I finally pull away for air, resting my forehead against his.

"I love you so much Kurt." I say breathlessly 

"I love you too Z" Kurt replies.

Kurt yawns and I realize it's almost midnight. I get off Kurt's lap and lay down. Kurt gets up and strips down and puts on his pajamas. He walks over and lays down next to me. 

I trace the tattoo on his arm, admiring the beauty of it. Kurt wraps his arms around my waist protectively.

"Good night my little farlander." I say around a yawn

"Good night Z"


	13. Chapter 13

Kurt's POV

I woke up to the synchronized beep of Z and I's wrist COM's 

(Guude-G) 

G: don't forget, town meeting today at 11

I almost forgot about that. I glance at the clock, it's almost 10. 

"Z" I say, shaking his shoulder slightly

"What?" Z asks around a yawn

"We have a meeting in an hour."

"Oh, ok we better get around."

"Maybe... or we can cuddle." I suggest.

"I think I like that better." Z says before kissing me. 

I deepen the kiss as Z knots his fingers in my hair. I pull away and trail light kisses down Z's neck, then continuing to trail kisses back up his neck and press my lips against his. 

I finally pull away for air, resting my forehead against Z's. 

"I love you" I say 

"love you too." Z replies.

I glance at the clock, it's almost 11.

"Z it's almost 11, we have to get to the meeting." I say

"Oh, right." 

Z and I get up and get around. we make it to town hall a little after 11. We are the last people to arrive, so we sit down at the back.

"Hello everyone, so we are going to discuss UHC season 22!" Guude pauses when every one cheers. "It is going to be in 4 days." Guude pauses again 

Z glances at me curiously.

"It will be couples UHC." Guude has to pause again when everyone cheers.

Z shoots me another look.

"The twist is we will have regular day and night cycles but there is no rules. all potions are allowed. I will post the sign up list in a little while. This meeting is concluded." Guude says and steps away from the podium.

Z looks at me. "Did you have something to do with this?"

"Maybe" I reply with a mischievous smile.

"Team single malt scotch?" Z asks

"Indeed" I say with a chuckle 

Guude walks up to us with a list.

"You guys want to be the first to sign up?" Guude asks

"Yeah" I reply and add Z and I's names to the list.

"Awesome, well i'll see you guys later." Guude says walking away.

Z and I walk home and sit on the couch. 

"Who else do you think will be in this UHC?" I ask Z

"Nebris and Etho for sure. probably Pause and Beef." Z says, but I interupt him.

"Wait Pause and Beef are a couple?"

"Yeah, they've been together for I think 3 years and are engaged."

"Wow, really?"

"they are perfect for each other, kinda like us"

I blush heavily, nodding 

"I think Pak and blame, Guude and Bdubs, and Baj and Blue. but I'm not really sure who else."

"Who is Blue?" I ask, slightly confused

"That's Baj's girlfriend. she is from a different part of minecraftia."

"Ok"

My wrist COM beeps.

(Guude-G/Kurt-K)

G: we have everyone gathering to discuss the party. you should come and help.

K: ok be there as soon as possible 

"Who was that?" Z asks

"Guude, he wants me to meet him at town hall."

"Oh, ok. i'll walk you there, I was gonna head to the lens any way."

"Ok, thanks" I say

Z and I walk to town hall hand in hand. when we get there we stop. I lean in and kiss Z, who kisses back gently. 

"I love you Z." I say after pulling away.

"I love you to my little farlander."

I chuckle.

"I'll see you when you get back." 

"Yup." Z says walking towards the portal.

I head into town hall, a lot of people are here. I don't recognize most of them. I spot Guude towards the front

"Hi, Guude" I say walking up to him.

"Hi, Kurt glad you could come." Guude says

There is a guy standing beside Guude I don't recognize. He has a mustache and a maroon hat.

I send Guude a confused look.

"Oh, right. Kurt, this is Baj."

"Oh. hi" I say

"Hello" Baj says

"Alright, hello everyone" Guude yells trying to get everyone's attention, which didn't work.

"Hold on" I say and whistle a loud high pitched sound. 

Everyone stopped talking and looked in my direction. 

"Alright. hello everyone" Guude says  
"So we are here to discuss the surprise party for Z" 

"Why are we throwing a party for Z?" someone in a dinosaur costume asks.

"It's Kurt and Z's one year anniversary." Guude answers 

"Oh"

"So it will be right after UHC. everyone that is here will help set it up during the UHC. There needs to be a dance floor for sure, but besides that it just needs to look nice. Any input Kurt?"

"Umm, maybe have glow stone themed decorations" I suggest with a shrug.

"Ok that will work, so everyone is to meet here right after we teleport away, and I'm putting Avidya in charge since Baj, Kurt, and I won't be here, ok that will conclude this meeting you are all dismissed." Guude says

Everyone starts shuffling out of town hall. A guy with long light brown hair and sunglasses walks up to us. 

"So I'm in charge?" He asks

"Yes, just don't screw around, you have to keep everyone on task."

"Fine" He says "oh, by the way congrats on the anniversary thing." 

I shoot Guude another confused look.

"Kurt, this is Avidya."

"Oh....well thanks" I say

"I'm gonna head home see ya guys" Avidya says leaving.

"Thanks for helping set up everything Guude" I say

"No problem" 

I glance at my wrist COM, after hearing it beep.

(Zisteau-Z/Kurt-K)

Z: can you come to the lens. I was thinking we could have dinner here.

K: sure, but I don't know the way there.

Z: right. i'll meet you in the nether hub in like 10 minutes.

K: k see you soon.

"Hey I gotta get going. I'm gonna go meet Z in the nether hub. We are going to the lens." I say 

"Ok just be careful." Guude responds, looking slightly uneasy.

"Careful?" I ask confused

"I just don't want you to get hurt again. Z would be totally heart broken"

"I'm kinda confused" 

"The lens is were you had your accident."

"Oh..... well uh, I'll be careful."

"Ok, have fun" 

"Yeah" I say as I leave.

I walk into the nether hub and wait by the portal. I'm kinda nervous about going to the lens now. I really don't want to get hurt again. I would hate to have to put Z through something like that again. 

"Heyo Kurt" I hear Z say 

"Hi" I say and walk over to him. 

He wraps me in a hug and I nuzzle into him.

"Ready to go?" Z asks

"Um, yeah" I say

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm just a little nervous about going to the lens, since that's were I had my accident. I just don't want to get hurt again or put you through that again." 

"Oh, dont worry about it. I made sure everything was lit up properly, plus I put railings on everything to make it safer."

"Ok" I say still a little nervous 

Z intertwines our fingers and we walk through a tunnel. We walk through a portal and step into this huge sandstone building. It was really impressive. 

Z leads me to a kitchen where there is already food waiting. We sit down at the table.

"This is really impressive Z" I say

"Thanks, I've been working on this for at least 2 years."

"Cool" I say

We finish eating and Z gives me a tour. After, we go to his bedroom and cuddle on the bed while watching a movie. It really is nice here. 

I yawn, glancing at the clock and see its almost 11. 

"Are we staying here tonight?" I ask

"Yeah, probably should. Hold on" Z says getting up. 

He walks over to a dresser and digs around for a minute. He comes back and hands me something. 

It's a pair of pajamas. I unfold them. They are blue and have stairs on them. They are really soft. I stand up and strip down and put on the pajamas, before laying back down next to Z.

"Did we stay here often?" I ask, glancing at Z.

"Yeah. We used to sit on top of the lens and stair gaze for hours, it was one of our favorite things."

"That does sound nice." 

"It really was."

"Good night Z, I love you." I say, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Good night my little farlander. I love you too." Z replies, kissing my head.


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt's POV

I woke up to my alarm clock, noticing the bed empty beside me. Huh, that's weird, I'm usually the first one awake. 

I get up and walk upstairs, smelling something amazing. I head into the kitchen, hugging Z from behind and nuzzling his neck.

"Hi" I say

"Hi to you too." Z responds

"Whatcha doing up so early?" I ask jokingly.

"What? I can't make chocolate chip pancakes for my boyfriend?" Z responds sarcastically 

"No, no, pancakes sound great"

I kiss Z's neck and step back slightly. 

"Happy anniversary" Z says, turning around and pressing his lips against mine. 

I wrap my arms around his waist, deepening the kiss. Today was going to be absolutely perfect. I get to spend the whole day with Z. 

I finally pull away and rest my forehead against Z's, looking into his amazing blue-green eyes. I loved him so, so much.

"Love you" I say

"Love you too" Z replies

Z and I eat the pancakes, which were amazing, then I head back downstairs and get around. when I head back up stairs Z has a wrapped box in his hands. 

"Happy anniversary" Z says and hands me the box. 

I carefully unwrap it and open the box, finding something made out of blue wool. I pick it up, examining it. It is my character IceMan's racing suit. It is so awesome.

"This is amazing thank you so much Z, I love it!" I say and wrap Z in a huge hug.

"I'm glad you like it" Z says, kissing my head. 

I carefully put it back in the box.

"Hold on" I say and walk into Z's storage room, remembering seeing an ender chest there.

I grab the photo album from the ender chest and walk back into the living room. 

Zisteau's POV

"Happy anniversary" Kurt says, handing me something. 

The something is what looks like a photo album. On the front there was a heart and in it, it says

~Kurt and Zisteau  
Forever and always~

This is already amazing. I open it to find a picture with a letter taped next to it. 

 

To my one true love Zisteau,

I wanted to do something really special for our one year anniversary. The only thing I could think of was this, a book of memories. So we could always remember our love story. (that sounds really corny) I love you so so much Zisteau. You are my everything. I always have and always will love you. 

Love,   
Kurt <3

 

I feel a few tears run down my checks. I can't believe Kurt would do something so amazing for me. 

I flip through the rest of the book. It is all labeled and organized, by date. It has pictures from before the accident. The last page has the three pictures from Beef's. At the top it says

~My one true love~

This was probably the best thing I had ever gotten from anyone. I gently closed it and sat it down before bringing Kurt into a deep, passionate kiss.

Kurt's POV

Z opened the book. He had tears running down his checks and a huge grin plastered on his face. 

He gently closed the book and sat it down before brining me into a deep, passionate kiss. 

I grip Z's shoulders as he deepens the kiss, pulling me closer. Z backs me against a wall, his hands starting to wander downwards. A moan escaped my lips as Z started teasingly kissing and nipping at my neck.

I tilt my head to the side, encouraging Z, loving the way this made me feel.

Guude's POV

Everyone that was going to be in the UHC were here, except Kurt and Z. 

We were supposed to start 20 minutes ago. I tried messaging and calling both of them, but got no response. I was getting worried. 

"Pause and I can go check Kurt's house if want" Beef says

"Yeah that would be great." I pause remembering something. "actually check the lens I think they stayed there last night."

"On it" Beef says walking away.

Beef's POV

I walk away from Guude and over to Pause. 

"Hey Pausey, we have to head to the lens to check on Kurt and Z." I say

"Ok Beefykinz." Pause replies. 

I intertwine our fingers and we head towards the portal. 

We step onto the cool sandstone of the lens. I hear something from the living room area and head that way. 

Kurt was against a wall, his pants and undergarments pooled around his ankles. Zisteau was kneeling in front of him, obviously very concentrated with his task. Both were letting out moans.

I quickly back out if the room, startled and embarrassed. 

"What are we gonna do?" I ask Pause nervously.

"Leave them be. I'd hate to interrupt." 

Kurt's POV

I pull up my pants, buttoning them. I run a hand through my messy hair, laughing awkwardly. 

"I take it you liked the present" I state

"I loved it! But, not as much as you."

"I love you too" 

We to the portal room, finding Beef and Pause waiting awkwardly.

"You guys do realize that UHC was supposed to start like forty five minutes ago?" Beef asks 

"Uh... no..." I reply awkwardly

"How long have you guys been here?" Zisteau asks

"Long enough" Pause replies. 

I feel my face heat up at the realization that they may have walked in on them.

After an awkward silence, we all head through the portal.

We walk into town hall and Guude sends us a look. Beef walks over and whisper something to Guude, who laughs. 

We all stand in a circle, if you could call it that, around Guude.

(A/n: so the teams for the UHC are  
Kurt & Zisteau   
Guude & Bdubs   
Pause & beef  
BTC & Pak  
Nebris & Etho  
Vechs & Aurey  
MC & Millbee  
Doc & Anderz  
Baj & Blue  
Just wanted to make it clear who all the teams are.)

"Hello everyone. First off, happy anniversary to Kurt and Z." Guude pauses when everyone cheers. "There are no rules for this UHC, so potions of regeneration and strength two are allowed. Also there will be day and night cycles. That's it, we will teleport in a minute. Good luck and have fun." Guude finishes.

Guude types something on his wrist COM and we are teleported. 

Z and I spawn in an ice field with no trees or animals in sight. I pull my trench coat around me a little tighter trying to fight off the cold.

"So... what's are strategy?" I ask

"I'm not sure. We have to find food and some trees first, so maybe we walk for a little while" Z responds

"Sounds good." 

Both of our wrist COMS beep  
3...  
2...  
1....  
GO!

We set off, hoping to find something. 

We had been walking for a while without any luck. I noticed Z was shivering. 

"You ok Z?" I ask, worried.

"Zombie pigmen and cold don't mix very well." Z responds

"It's almost night why don't we set up camp here and i'll try to make a fire." I suggest.

"Sure"

I manage to make a small fire and instruct Z to sit near it. I pull off my trench coat and put it on his shoulders.

"K-Kurt you n-need this m-more than I do." Z says trying to move the coat.

"No, you are going to keep that on, I am more used to the cold than you are." I say

"But..."   
"Seriously Z, I'm fine" I say

"Fine" Z says with a sigh.

"I'm gonna go look for some animals, i'll be back soon." I say 

"Ok, just be careful." 

"Of course." I say and kiss Z's head before wandering off.

I end up coming across a few sheep, thankfully. I kill them and take their mutton and wool. I head back to Z, finding that he was still shivering. Poor guy. 

"Hey Z, I found some sheep." I say going to the fire and starting to cook it. 

While its cooking, I make a makeshift blanket out of the wool, and give it to Z.

"T-T-Thanks" Z says

I get the cooked mutton and give some to Z. I cuddle against Z trying to share my body heat. Z had finally stopped shivering, thankfully. 

At the first light of dawn I shook Z's shoulder slightly, he had dozed off a while ago.

"Z. We need to get going. We have to find some trees." I say, helping him up.

I tie the blanket around Z's neck so it created a cape of sorts. We set off in search of anything. 

We had been walking for a while when I spot something green off in the distance.

"Z look!" I say excitedly

We run out of the ice fields and into some plains. I start killing some animals and Z collects some wood. 

After we have everything we needed, we head down into a cave and start collecting some iron. 

We finally have full iron armor and tools. We hadn't found any diamonds or much gold. Z was down half his health and I had lost 2 hearts.   
Half of the teams were dead. 

Z and I were walking a hundred block radius of 0,0. I see a team in the distance and signal Z, pointing their direction.

"Do you want to rush them?" Z asks

"Umm... yeah. You flank left, i'll flank right." I say

"Alright. See you on the other side, I love you." 

"I love you too" I respond, giving Z a quick kiss. 

I head quietly to the right, glancing to my left every so often, trying to keep track of Z.

I finally get within earshot. It's Etho and Nebris. I see Z charge in towards Nebris. I charge Etho. 

I get a few good hits off until we come to a stand still, our swords locked in place. Etho kicks me in the gut and I groan in pain, loosing my balance. Etho pins me to the ground.

"I'm sorry Kurt" Etho mouths before impaling me with his sword. 

I scream in pain and everything goes black. 

I feel really dizzy and I am back in town hall. There is a lot of noise. everyone is setting up the party. 

"Hey guy" Guude says walking over to me. 

"Hi" I respond

"How'd you die?" 

"Etho" I respond. 

Suddenly Etho and Nebris appear beside me. 

"Z get you guys?" I ask them

"Yeah, he did, his pigman rage is a very scary thing." Nebris says

"Pigman rage?" I ask super confused

"Zisteau is a pigman, so naturally he has what all pigmen do and that is uncontrollable rage and blood lust." Etho explain

"Oh....." I say, not really knowing what to think about the information I had just received. 

Zisteau's POV

I charged Nebris, hearing Kurt and Etho not to far away. Nebris and I were having a very intense battle. I heard Kurt scream in agony and i felt my control slipping.

My vision clouded red, my pigman rage getting the better of me. I swing my sword in a huge arc killing Nebris, and charging at Etho, killing him easily. 

I take a few seconds to calm down, my vision going back to normal. I sort through all the stuff, getting fully enchanted armor, weapons, and enough gold for three apples, which I eat two of to get back to basically full health.

I head off in search of the other teams. 

The only people left were Pause, BTC, and I. 

I came to a stop on a ridge right by 0,0. Pause and BTC were fighting, and by the looks of it Pause was winning. 

I watched as BTC's body went limp, starting to disintegrate. 

I ran in swinging, hitting Pause a few times before he got a good hit on me. Pause's sword had fire aspect on it, but it didn't affect me since i'm naturally resistant to fire. 

Pause managed to pin me to the ground, my health basically gone this point. 

In a last ditch effort, I knee Pause in the gut, allowing me to switch positions so I'm pinning him to the ground. 

I imbed my sword in Pause's chest. He is basically dead, the light starting to fade from his eyes. Pause takes an arrow and stabs me with it. I recoil in pain, feeling super weak. I realize it's poison and fall to the ground, super dizzy.

Pause and I both materialize in town hall at the same time. I'm instantly brought into a hug. 

"Happy anniversary Z" Kurt says. 

I look around town hall, everyone is here. There is glowstone themed decorations and a huge dance floor and DJ booth set up. 

"You did all of this for me?" I ask Kurt incredulously.

"I would do anything for you Z, you are my everything, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Kurt." I say and kiss him.

We talk about UHC for a little bit, trying to decide who the winner was, eventually calling it a tie. 

Kurt leads me to the dance floor and we dance to a bunch of fast songs, then the same slow song from Kurt's birthday party starts playing. 

I wrap my arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him close. Kurt rests his head on my shoulder and we slowly sway back and forth. 

When the song ends, Kurt takes a step backwards. I send him a questioning look.

"Zisteau, we have been through so much together, all the good and the bad. You have always been there for me, even when I couldn't remember my own name. I want it to be like this forever. So, Zisteau, my one true love, will you marry me?" Kurt says and gets down on one knee, pulling out a ring box.

I put a hand over my mouth, tears instantly forming and starting to spill, running down my cheeks.

"Yes!" I say, bringing Kurt into a passionate kiss. 

I finally pull away and rest my forehead against Kurt's. 

"I love you so much Kurt" I say

Kurt wipes away my tears "I love you too, Zisteau" 

Everyone claps and there are a bunch of awes from the group. 

Even though Kurt and I had been through so much, we had each others backs the whole time. I get to spend the rest of my life with Kurt by my side, that's all I've ever wanted. 

Kurt really is the best thing to ever happen to me, and I him. I really couldn't be happier. I have all I will ever need right in front of me.


End file.
